the guardians
by jhino
Summary: sang pria melindungi gadis yang telah mencampakkannya meski harus bertaruh nyawanya sendiri..demi nama baik keluarganya dan demi gadis tersebut meski telah menjadi milik pria lain... #gaahina,naruhina,saihana,sasosaku,sasuino
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gaahina**

**Rated T++++**

**Romance **

**Story pure for Jhino**

**Happy reading**

Seorang pria paruh baya bermarga Hyuuga duduk di sofa yang mahal sambil menyesap teh hijau hangat , sedangkan dihadapannya pria yang usianya tak jauh bermarga Sabaku.

"ada apa presiden memanggil saya?", tanya pria bernama lengkap Sabaku No Rei to the point.

"kau tak pernah berubah, tak suka basa-basi. Santai sajalah Rei, kau tau aku tak suka suasana kaku seperti ini. Padahal kita sahabat dekat sejak kuliah." Balas pria bernama lengkap Hyuuga Hiashi, presiden Konoha.

"maaf, selama kita berada di tempat kerja , saya tetap harus tetap sadar bahwa saya adalah bawahan anda, apalagi anda seorang presiden." Ucap Rei datar.

"baik-baik, aku tak akan memaksa. Aku memanggilmu karena ada hal yang penting dibicarakan, mengenai putriku, Hinata." Hiazhi mendadak serius dan Rei tetap diam mendengarkan.

"Dia diteror selama seminggu dan hampir saja diperkosa kemarin, untung saja ada orang menolongnya." Ucap Hiashi membuat Rei terbelalak namun tetap mendengarkan.

"oleh sebab itu aku memanggilmu Rei, karena kau menteri pertahanan di negara ini. Aku butuh Hinata dalam perlindunganmu, Rei." Lanjut Hiashi.

"baiklah, besok akan saya suruh anak buah saya melindungi nona Hyuuga Hinata. Jadi presiden tak perlu kawatir."

"maaf Rei, kali ini aku menolak idemu itu. Aku minta perlindungan langsung darimu, yaitu anakmu. Sabaku No Gaara." Rei tersentak mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu. Bagaimana bisa Hiashi menjadikan anaknya sebagai pelindung Hinata.

"tapi dia sedang berada di Amerika dan anda tahu bagaimana perasaan dia mengenai masalah ini." Rei mengepalkan tangannya erat menahan amarah.

"aku sudah mengirimkan surat resmi kesana kemarin untuk membawa kembali Gaara dan yang lainnya hari ini juga. Dan 3 jam lagi mereka sudah sampai di bandara Akita dengan jet pribadiku.", Hiashi menghela nafas kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya "mengenai masa lalu aku minta maaf Rei, aku sangat menyesal. Saat ini yang bisa aku percaya hanya keluargamu Rei dari pada saudara kembarku sendiri."

"baiklah kalau itu keputusan anda, saya laksanakan." Rei menyanggupi dengan tegas.

"terima kasih Rei. Aku berhutang budi padamu." Balas Hiashi dengan senyum kelegaan.

.

.

.

.

**Tiga jam kemudian (akita airport)**

Empat pria muda keluar dari bandara , yaitu Uchiha Sasuke, Akasuna No Sasori, Shimura Sai, dan yang terakhir adalah Sabaku No Gaara.

"Gaaraaa!", seru Rei saat melihat anaknya yang hampir tak ia kenali karena penampilannya yang berubah.

"ayah!" balas Gaara tak kalah seru kemudian melangkah cepat dan menubrukkan diri pada tubuh ayahnya.

"gaara...anakku", lirih Rei sambil memeluk anaknya sangat erat, seakan ingin menyalurkan rasa rindu yang tertahan selama dua tahun.

"ayah..aku rindu ayah, ibu, dan kakak-kakakku." Gaara mengelus punggung sang ayahnya dengan lembut.

Sedangkan ketiga pria menjadi penonton drama ayah dan anak tersebut dengan senyum bahagia. Akhirnya Gaara bisa seperti dahulu meski hanya sebentar saja.

"paman Rei." Ucap ketiga pria tersebut dengan senyum cerahnya.

"ah iya.. selamat datang kembali anak-anakku.", balas Rei kemudian memeluk ketiga pria tersebut secara bergantian. Bagi Rei, Sasuke, Sasori, dan Sai sudah dianggap anak sendiri sejak mereka bersahabat dengan gaara di akademi kemiliteran.

"sekarang kita semua masuk ke mobil lalu menuju kediaman presiden." Keempat pria tersebut terdiam terutama gaara langsung menegang mendengarnya, namun mereka bisa mengendalikan ekspresi wajah secepat mungkin. Sabaku No Rei pun akhirnya menjelaskan semua yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Hyuuga**

"sayang, bagaimana kondisi putri kita?" Hiashi bertanya kepada istrinya, Hyuuga Hikaru.

"sekarang dia lebih baik, suamiku. Bahkan tadi sempat bercanda hangat dengan Naruto.", jawab Hikaru membuat hati Hiashi menjadi tenang. Hinata dan Naruto berpacaran selama dua tahun dan satu bulan lagi mereka akan bertunangan.

"syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku juga sudah minta tolong pada Rei untuk melindungi anak kita, sayang."

"Sabaku No Rei? Benarkah? Ah ternyata Rei masih menyayangi kita. Apakah besok anak buahnya menjadi pengawal Hinata?" tanya Hikaru dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"bukan anak buahnya sayang, tapi anak kandungnya yang menjadi pelindung anak kita." Jawa Hiashi.

"maksudmu Gaara? Apakah Gaara bersedia?" tanya Hikaru dengan nada sedih

"pasti sayang, dia kan prajurit negara, tak mungkin menolaknya." Jawab Hiashi.

"aku tau suamiku, tapi bagaimana dengan hatinya...kita telah melakukan kesalahan padanya.", Hikaru mulai berkaca-kaca.

" Gaara itu pria yang kuat dan tangguh. Jadi kau tak perlu kawatir sayang. Sebaiknya kita ke kamar Hinata." Ajak Hiashi sambil merangkul bahu istrinya. Mereka kemudian melangkah ke kamar Hinata, namun sebelum sampai...

Ting

Tong

Ting

Tong

Bel kediaman Hyuuga berbunyi dan seorang maid menghadap ke pasangan suami istri tersebut.

"maaf mengganggu tuan besar, Tuan Sabaku dan empat pria ingin bertemu anda. Apakah saya menyuruh mereka untuk datang pagi saja?"

"persilahkan mereka masuk. Lagipula ini sekarang masih petang. Aku tak terganggu.", jawab Hiashi dengan tenang. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang tamu.

.

.

.

.

Kelima pria itu membungkukkan badan memberi hormat kepada presiden dan istrinya.

" ya Tuhan! Kau kah gaara?", tanya Hyuuga Hikaru menangkup wajah pria yang bernama lengkap Sabaku No Gaara dengan jawaban menganggukkan kepala dan tak lupa dengan senyumannya.

"astaga nak! Kau berubah! Kau seperti ..." ucap Hikaru menggantung

"tak terurus, berjengkot dan berkumis tebal, serta rambut memanjang."tambah Rei datar.

"itu karena selama dua tahun di Amerika kami menjalankan misi latihan, membasmi pusat bandar besar narkoba di Colombia, bi.", jawab Gaara dengan lembut dan tersenyum tipis.

"tidak hanya itu saja Nyonya, kami harus sembunyi di dalam hutan belantara agar misi kami berhasil dan harus bertahan hidup." Tambah Sai yang terkenal ekspresi senyumnya yang menawan.

"oleh sebab itu kami tak peduli dengan penampilan kami, nyonya. Tapi nanti kami akan berbenah diri, sehingga besok pagi dapat menjalankan misi kami yang baru." Jelas Sasori dengan tenang.

" misi baru? Apa maksudmu? Dan sapa kalian?!" suara angkuh tersebut berasal dari anak pertama presiden, Hyuuga Neji, di belakangnya Hyuuga Hanabi dan Hyuuga Hinata.

Para tamu tersebut langsung membungkukkan badan.

"Perkenalkan mereka Rei kepada ketiga anakku ini." Titah Hyuuga Hiashi.

"baik, Pak presiden. Tuan muda dan nona, perkenalkan... mereka adalah agen elit rahasia negara yang akan menjalankan misi untuk menjadi pelindung anda sekalian, dikarenakan peristiwa yang telah terjadi, dan menurut kami ini ada yang tidak menyukai Tuan Hyuuga Hiashi menjabat sebagai Presiden di Konoha. dan pelindung keluarga Hyuuga adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Akasuna No Sasori, Shimura Sai dan... Sabaku No Gaara."jelas Rei membuat raut wajah ketiga anak Huuga terkejut mendengar nama terakhir di sebut terutama Hinata.

"ga..gaara.." suara Hinata lirih namun terdengar jelas di keheningan ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan Gaara memasang wajah datar.

"ah baiklah sudah cukup perkenalannya. Kita makan dulu, kami ingin menjamu kalian semua untuk makan malam bersama." Ucap Hiazhi berusaha mencairkan suasana yang kaku ini.

"terima kasih presiden, tapi maaf kami datang ke sini ingin membicarakan misi ini lalu kami akan pulang. Saya harap presiden memaklumi mereka berempat yang baru sampai di Jepang belum sempat bertemu keluarganya." Rei menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"ah baiklah kalau begitu, apa rencanamu Rei?" tanya Hiashi.

Rei menjelaskan, mulai besok misi di jalankan. Gaara akan menjadi pelindung Hinata, Sai menjadi pelindung Hababi di bantu Shino, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sasori akan menyamar di kampus Hinata dan Hanabi yang kebetulan satu universitas. Sedangkan Neji tak mau di kawal dengan ketat karena dia bisa bela diri, akhirnya Kiba dan Lee menjadi pelindung mereka. Yang menjadi kapten dalam misi ini adalah Sabaku No Gaara.

"baiklah mulai besok misi ini kalian laksanakan sampai kita mengetahui biang kerok ini semua." Kata Hiashi dengan serius dan di balas dengan anggukan kepala dari keempat agent tersebut.

" kalau begitu kami permisi undur diri, presiden." Sabaku No Rei pamit.

"ya, hati-hati di jalan dan...rapikan penampilan kalian besok. Karena kalian sudah berada di Jepang." Titah Hiashi kemudia dibalas dengan membungkukkan badan sebagai tanda hormat dari mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Ayah..ap-apa benar tadi itu Gaara-kun?" tanya hinata. Hiashi hendak menjawab tapi langsung di potong oleh anak bungsunya.

"Ne nee-chan... itu Gaara-nii yang kau campakkan dua tahun yang lalu." Jawan Hanabi dengan sinis dan belalu ke kamarnya. Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca..

"gaara-kun" ucapnya lirih.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gaahina**

**Rated T++++**

**Romance **

**Story pure for Jhino**

**Happy reading**

**Flashback on**

Seorang pria sedang tersenyum melihat foto kekasihnya yang ia jepret ketika berkencan.

"Gaara, kau gila yang tersenyum sendiri?" ejek Shikamaru calon kakak iparnya yang bentar lagi akan menikah dengan Temari.

Gaara tak peduli, "ya, aku gila, gila karena Hinata."

Shikamaru mendengus kesal. "aku tak yakin dia mencintaimu, gaara. kalau dia mencintaimu kenapa satu bulan ini dia menjauhimu?"

"itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Lagi pula Hinata sibuk untuk mempersiapkan ujian semester depan dan jadwal kuliahnya juga padat." Bela Gaara lalu menyimpan foto Hinata di dompetnya.

"apa kau sudah memberitahukan pekerjaanmu yang sebenarnya ke Hinata?" tanya Sai.

"belum, dia hanya tau aku seorang potografer saja, sai. Nanti setelah melamarnya aku akan menceritakan sebenarnya." Jawab Gaara.

"kau serius? Oh anak bungsu menteri pertahananakan menikah dengan anak presiden?" tanya lee kaget.

"aku rasa batalkan saja Gaara. dia hanya memanfaatkanmu saja untuk posisi aman ayahnya." Kata Sasuke datar.

"jaga mulutmu Sasuke. Jangan sampai aku patahkan lehermu, meski kau sahabatku. Hinata tak mungkin seperti itu, kami saling mencintai." Balas gaara menahan emosi.

"hei, jangan emosi begitu Gaara. aku bicara fakta, kalau kau tak percaya datanglah ke kafe dekat kampusnya sabtu besok." Kata Sasuke.

"baik, aku kan kesana, akan ku buktikan kalau omonganmu itu salah." Gaara kemudian berlalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Shikamaru, bagaimana ini?" tanya sasori.

"apa boleh buat, hanya itu satu-satunya cara Sasori. Aku tak ingin calon adik iparku terlalu banyak berharap pada gadis itu. Dan dari awal Hyuuga Hiashi dan anak perempuannya itu bekerja sama memanfaatkan jabatan ayah Gaara hanya untuk mengamankan posisinya." Jelas Shikamaru.

"Tapi hanya Hanabi saja tau tentang pekerjaan Gaara yang sebenarnya." Kata Lee.

"Hanabi memang genius untuk mencari identitas orang, meski dia sangat muda. Oleh karena itu Hanabi sangat dekat dengan Gaara." tambah Kiba sambil mengasah pisaunya.

"ya begitulah... sebaiknya kita latihan saja. Satu jam lagi ada rapat internal." Sai mengingatkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Drrt drrrt drrt..

"halo..."

"Gaara-nii, bagaimana cincin pesanannya sudah niisan ambil?" tanya seorang gadis di seberang telpon.

"ya sudah hanabi. Terima kasih ya, aku merepotkanmu saja." Jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum mengamati cincin yang baru saja dia beli di toko perhiasan.

"ah tak apa-apa niisan, itu kan tugas negara, jadi pasti niisan tak mungkin menghindar. Oh ya kapan niisan melamar neesan?"

"setelah peresmian ayahmu menjadi presiden yang kedua kalinya, sekaligus aku akan menceritakan tentang pekerjaanku sebenarnya, Hanabi." Jawab Gaara.

"oke, aku tak sabar Gaara-nii menjadi kakak iparku, hahahahaha. Baiklah kalau begitu aku belajar dulu niisaan." Kata Hanabi kemudian mematikan telponnya.

Sejenak Gaara teringat perkataan Sasuke tadi, kemudian dia mencari nomor kekasihnya di ponselnya.

"halo hinata"

"halo gaara-kun, ada apa?"

"tidak ada, aku hanya merindukanmu sayang. Ohya apa bunganya sampai?" Jawab Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"iya terima kasih, gaara." jawab hinata singkat.

"oya Hinata, nanti malam bisa berkencan? Sudah sabulan ini kita tidak bertemu." Tanya Gaara penuh harap.

"maa gaara, aku sangat sudah ya, aku masih ada urusan." Kata Hinata. Ketika gaara hendak berbicara lagi tiba-tiba salauran telponnya di matikan sepihak oleh Hinata. Gaara hanya bisa menghela nafas 'sebegitu sibuknya kah sampai kau dingin padaku hinata?' tanya Gaara dalam hatinya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

"hei gaara, ayo rapat, jangan sampe kita kena hukuman."kata Shikamaru dibalas anggukan oleh Gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

Meeting room

"negara akan mengirimkan perwakilannya untuk ikut serta misi di Amerika dalam pemberantasan narkoba terbesar di Colombia selama dua tahun. Dan yang dipilih oleh jendral adalah Sabaku No Gaara. karena kau ahli dalam bela diri dan strategi. Bagaimana Gaara?" tawar Kakashi.

"hanya saya saja kapten?" tanya gaara.

"kau boleh mengajak partner. Bagaimana Gaara?"

"beri saya waktu untuk berfikir kapten."

"baiklah, aku menunggu jawabanmu senin depan. Pikirkan baik-baik gaara, kau di pilih karena kau terbaik di dalam kemiliteran ini. Aku harap keputusanmu nanti tidak mengecewakanku." Ucap kakashi kemudian pergi.

"kenapa kau tidak terima saja Gaara, kami akan menemanimu dan menjadi partnermu." Lee sangat bersemangat.

"aku tau tapi aku sebentar lagi akan melamar Hinata. Tak mungkin meninggalkannya selama dua tahun." Jawab Gaara.

"kau ini bodoh. Hinata hanya mempermainkanmu."

Bugh!

Gaara emosi langsung memukul Sasuke.

"Hinata tak mungkin tega kepadaku. Dia gadis yang setia, akan ku buktikan!" ucap gaara berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

**Satnight in cafe**

Gaara duduk di tempat ujung cafe tersebut dengan memakai penyamaran yaitu topi bassball dan masker. Menunggu orang yang di cari seperti Sasuke katakan. Tiba-tiba..

Triiing...

"selamat datang di kafe kami." Ucap pelayan itu dengan senyuman tentunya.

"ah iya, aku dan kekasih pesan seperti biasanya ya.", ucap gadis itu lembut.

Deg!

suara yang familiar Gaara tau sapa itu tanpa harus membalikkan badan.

"kau cantik sekali hari ini hinata. Semakin aku cinta padamu." Ucap laki-laki itu, tapi tetap diam mendengarkan.

"apapun untukmu naruto-kun. Aku juga cinta padamu." Ucap hinata, membuat gaara meremas dada tanpa sadar. Terasa sakit mendengarnya.

"kalau kau mencintaiku, cepat tinggalkan pria culunmu itu, Hinata."

"sabar Naruto-kun, aku pasti akan membuangnya setelah ayahku resmi menjadi presiden lagi." Balas Hinata sambil bergelayut manja. Gaara terus meremas dadanya terasa lebih sakit.

"hahaha, kau pintar sekali memanfaatkannya sayang. Dia terlalu jelek untukmu, culun bahkan menciummu saja tak berani. Hahahaha!" pria yang bernama Naruto itu tertawa nyaring. Gaara mengeratkan kepalan tangannya sambil berkata dalam hati, " brengsek!"

"aku saja muak padanya, tapi tak apa-apa untuk jadi pelayanku yang mau aku suruh-suruh, hehehehe. Bagiku dia hanya pria tua yang tak berguna. Setelah aku buang dia, aku milikmu Naruto-kun."

Tes..tes..tes..

Air mata Gaara menetes akhirnya, sakit rasanya gadis yang begitu ia cintai tega kepadanya. Benar apa kata Sasuke. 'gaara kau memang bodoh!' kutuknya di dalam hati. Diapun mengusap air matanya lalu memakai kacamata culun dan berdiri menghampiri kekasihnya itu.

"Hinata.." gaara memanggilnya lembut...untuk terakhir kalinya.

"ga..gaara-kun" Hinata gagap karena kaget begitu pula dengan naruto.

"selamat atas hubungan kalian ya, aku bahagia kalau Hinata bahagia. Terima kasih atas semuanya Hinata. sampah ini sudah sadar diri sekarang, kalau memang harus dibuang bukan? karena sudah dari awal aku tak pantas untukmu..hehehehe...ehm, tapi aku tetap mencintaimu Hinata, so..hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini. Selamat tinggal Hinata." Ucap gaara dengan senyuman tulus untuk terahir kalinya lalu membungkukkan badan dan pergi. Sedangkan hinata tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata.

.

.

.

.

.

**Dua minggu kemudian**

Setelah peresmian selesai satu jam lalu, semua keluarga Hyuuga menjamu para pejabat luar negeri maupun dalam negeri.

"selamat pak presiden." Ucap sejumlah menterinya.

"terima kasih, ini juga karena dukungan kalian semua saya terpilih lagi."

"ohya presiden, bagaimana kerjasama kemiliteran antar negara, apa kah Konoha ikut?" tanya menteri luar negeri Amerika.

"tentu saja. Mungkin tuan sabaku bisa menjelaskannya."

" untuk misi itu, kami sudah ada perwakilan Konoha. ah letnan Kakashi tolong suruh mereka masuk."

Masuklah para perwira yang menjadi perwakilan Konoha tersebut.

Deg!

Semua pejabat Konoha kaget, terutama keluarga Hyuuga. Salah satu perwira itu mereka kenal, namun berbeda 180 derajat dari pada sebelumnya.

"perkenalkan, mereka adalah Sabaku No Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke, Akasuna Sasori, dan Shimura Sai. Mereka adalah perwira terbaik yang akan ikut dalam misi tersebut." Jelas Rei datar.

"tuan Sabaku, apa anda tidak salah? Bukankah gaara hanya tukang foto, bagaimana bisa ia ikut?" tanya Hiashi tak percaya dan tanpa sadar meremehkan Gaara.

"oh itu, karena dia harus menyamar, pak presiden. Agar ketika dia menjalankan tugas negara tak ada yang mengenalinya." Jawab Rei.

"anda mengorbankan anak anda sendiri tuan Sabaku."kata Hinata dengan angkuh.

"kalau memang itu untuk Konoha, seluruh Keluarga Sabaku siap mengorbankan nyawanya. Nona Hyuuga Hinata." Gaara menjawab dengn muka yang tenang namun mengepalkan tangan menahan emosi. Rei tersenyum mendegarnya dan menatapp bangga padanya.

**Flashback of**

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gaahina**

**Rated T++++**

**Romance **

**Story pure for Jhino**

**Happy reading**

**Hinata inside**

Kriiing...kriiing...

Alarm kamarku berbunyi mengusik tidurku. Mataku menatap alarm itu, menunjukkan pukul 05.30, aku pun beranjak ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi aku berdandan dan menyiapkan buku untuk perkuliahanku. Semenjak peristiwa seminggu lalu itu, membuatku takut ke kampus.

"pagi ayah, ibu, hanabi, neji-nii.." ucapku tersenyum menuju ruang makan, aku bertekat untuk bersemangat mulai hari ini.

"pagi Hinata.." ucap mereka bersamaan kecuali Hanabi. Aku mengambil duduk disebelah Hanabi.

"wah Hinata kau bersemangat dan cantik hari ini. Ibu senang melihatnya." Aku tersenyum manis mendengar kata ibu.

**Hinata inside off**

"permisi tuan besar, tuan Sabaku dan yang lainnya sudah ada di teras." Ucap pelayan itu setelah membungkukkan badan.

"suruh dia menghadapku." Titah Hiashi. Tak berapa lama...

"selamat pagi." Ucap pria tinggi tegap itu lalu memberikan hormat.

"waaaaah! Gaara-nii..." Hanabi langsung memeluk Gaara. ketika masih bersama Hinata, gaara dan Hanabi sangat dekat, mereka seperti kakak beradik.

"nona hanabi, anda harus sarapan. Hari ini Sai akan menjadi pengawal anda." Suara gaara yang lembut itu sangat dirindukan oleh Hanabi. Tanpa disadari seorang gadis menatap mereka dengan padangan sedih, gadis itu adalah Hinata.

"panggil aku hanabi saja! Aku hanya mau Gaara-nii saja!" Hanabi menggembungkan pipinya, membuat gaara mengacak rambutnya pelan dan tersenyum manis. Hinata sedikit sakit melihatnya, senyuman itu yang dulu pernah ada untuknya...ya tapi dua tahun yamg lalu.

"hanabi, gaara adalah pengawal Hinata, dan kau punya sai yang menjadi pengawalmu. Itu tak bisa dibantah. Sekarang kau kembali duduk dan makan sarapanmu." Perintah Hiashi. Si bungsu Hyuuga terpaksa menurutinya.

"nona Hyuuga Hinata, saya akan menunggu anda di luar." Kata gaara sopan tapi terkesan dingin, membuat Hinata sempat menghentikan kegiatan makanannya sejenak, lalu mengangguk.

"Gaara-kun, ayo sarapan bersama, nak."tawar Hikaru tersenyum lembut pada Gaara.

"terima kasih nyonya, saya sudah sarapan tadi dan membawa bekal nyonya." Tolak gaara lembut dan tersenyum manis.

"ohya Gaara, nanti setelah hinata pulang, aku ada urusan denganmu." Kata Neji dengan nada datar.

" baik Tuan neji. Saya permisi ke depan, tuan dan nyonya." Pamit Gaara memberikan hormat lalu pergi keluar.

"Gaara-nii sangat tampan dengan penampilan barunya. Seperti boy band EXO yang personilnya bernama Tao. Tadi waktu aku aku memeluk, tubuhnya berotot, dia pasti sering latihan tiap hari. Rambutnya juga klimis, rapi sekali dan wangi." Kata Hanabi panjang lebar. Hinata langsung menoleh dan tersenyum sinis.

"ingat Hanabi, umur Gaara sudah 30 Tahun, carilah yang lebih muda." Ucap Hinata beranjak pergi. Namun terhenti ketika...

"meski gaara-nii lebih tua dariku tapi dia lebih tampan daripada si rambut pirang itu!", balas Hanabi tak kalah sinis.

"cih! Setidaknya Naruto sederajat dengan kita." Ucap Hinata kemudian pergi.

"kau!" seru hanabi namun di potong ayahnya.

"hanabi, sudah. Sebaiknya kau berbegas daripada terlambat nak." Perintah Hiashi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Konoha University**

Dua sedan mewah terparkir manis di halaman kampus membuat semua yang melihat pasti tau mobil sapa itu.

"Nona Hyuuga Hinata, anda silahkan memakaikan alat ini, dibaju anda, agar kami dapat mengetahui keberadaan anda." Ucap Gaara datar sambil memberikan benda bulat dan kecil namun di tepis oleh Hinata.

"aku tak perlu itu! Aku tak suka diperintah!"

Gaara memejamkan mata. Memang dari dulu dia tak suka diperintah, oleh karena itu gaara mau disuruh olehnya, karena cinta, tapi sekarang berbeda. Karena Gaara adalah bawahannya. Hinata akhirnya keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju kampus.

Ciuup!

Bunyi peredam pistol yang diarahkan Gaara ke leher Hinata, bukan untuk membunuhnya melainkan menembakkan alat pelacak itu ke kemeja Hinata tanpa dia ketahui.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata melangkah menuju kelas jurusannya dengan anggun, banyak yang menyapanya dan dia membalas tersenyum.

"Hinata-chan.." panggil gadis berambut blonde bernama Yamanaka ino.

"Ino-chan.." cicit Hinata kemudian disambut pelukan oleh Ino.

"aku rindukanmu, Hinata-chan. Akhirnya kau kembali ceria lagi." Bisik Ino lembut.. hinata menjawab dengan anggukan dan tersenyum ketika melihat wanita berambut musim semi itu yang mendekati mereka.

"Sakura-chan.." panggil hinata. Sakura langsung memeluk kedua sahabatnya erat. Mereka saling menyalurkan rasa rindu mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kantin kampus**

"sa..sa..sabaku..gaara?" sakura gagap setelah mendengar cerita Hinata tentang Gaara yang menjadi pengawal hinata.

"bukan hanya itu...liat pria yang berambut merah itu?" Hinata menunjuk seorang pria yang tak jauh darinya dengan dagunya. "itu juga pengawalku, namanya sasori. Dan di sebelahnya yang berambut raven itu adalah sasuke."

"ap-apa? bukannya mereka mahasiswa baru disini. Kau tidak bercanda kan?" tanya Ino kaget.

" aku serius. Kalau tidak percaya, liat ini." Kata hinata kemudian mendekati kedua pria itu dan membawa kehadapan dua sahabatnya.

"perkenalkan diri kalian, cepat." Printah Hinata.

"saya akasuna no sasori, dan di sebelah saya uchiha sasuke."

" nah kalian boleh kembali ketempat kalian td." Perintah Hinata lagi. Kedua pria tersebut kembali ketempat duduknya.

"Hinata, jangan perlakukan mereka seperti pelayan. Itu tak baik. Mereka kan melindungimu." Sakura sering kali jengkel dengan sikap seenaknya Hinata.

"iya Hinata, lagi pula mereka sangat tampan, dan..errr...seksi..", ucap Ino yang tak berhenti menatap mereka.

"hah...asal tau saja, mereka sebaya dengan Gaara, kau tau kan maksudku.. mereka tua." Jawab Hinata datar.

"hah? Kau serius hinata?tapi mereka terlihat masih 20 tahun seperti kita." Ino dan Sakura tak percaya Sasori dan Sasuke umurnya seperti om-om.

"ya sudah kalau tak percaya tanya mereka saja. Aku mau ke toilet sebentar.", hinata melangkah pergi. Sedangkan Ino dan Sakura berjalan mendekati kedua pria itu.

"hai sasori...sasuke" sapa kedua gadis itu kemudian duduk disebelah mereka.

" kedua pria itu kemudian menundukkan kepala memberikan salam hormat.

"ah kalian tak perlu formal begitu. Aku dan Ino bukan seperti Hinata." Ucap Sakura lembut.

"oh iya, maaf.. eh nona Hyuuga Hinata kemana?" tanya Sasori menggaruk kepalanya padahal tidak gatal.

"oo...Hinata ke toilet sebentar. Nanti juga kembali." Jawab ino tersenyum lembut, membuat sasuke salah tingkah, apalagi sasori sudah bersemu merah mukanya ketika di dekati sakura. Maklum saja mereka tak pernah dekat dengan makhluk bernama perempuan, karena dipikaran mereka hanya misi, tugas dan latihan. Kecuali Shikamaru yang sudah menikah satu tahun lalu dengan Temari, kakak perempuan Gaara.

"sasori berkeringat.." ucap Sakura kemudian mengelap kringat sasori lemut, membuat jantung Sasori berdegup kencang.

"sasuke juga, kalian ..jangan-jangan gugup ya ada kami." Muka Sasuke langsung pucat karena ketahuan oleh Ino.

"ahahaha...iya karena kalian model ..kami berdua pergembar kalian."kata Sasuke canggung.

"wah..ternyata kalian tau.. aku kira prajurit seperti kalian hanya berkutat pada pekerjaan kalian itu..hehehe". mereka beremat mengobrol lama tanpa sadar Hinata belum juga kembali. Tiba-tiba, Sasori dan sasuke mendapat perintah dari gaara melalui earphone kecil yang selalu melekat di telinga kanan mereka.

Sasori dan sasuke saling berpandangan dan mengerti, kemudian mereka..

"maaf sakura dan ino kami harus pergi. Kapan-kapan kita berbincang lagi." Kedua pria itu bergegas pergi dan meninggalkan sakura dan Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

**Toilet rooms**

Brak!

Brak!

Brak!

"ayo buka bilik ini manis..." kata pria misterius itu..

"hiks..hiks.." gadis itu hanya bisa menangis.

"hahaha..kenapa menangis nona.. bukannya seperti seorang putri presiden berjalan angkuh dan tatapan meremehkan orang disekitarnya." Pria satunya tertawa mendengar tangisan gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata.

"per-gi..hiks...pergi kalian...hiks..!" seru Hinata.

"oh ayolah cantik kita bersenang-senang dahulu. Kau pasti akan puas., hahahahahaha" kedua pria tersebut tertawa puas diatas penderitaan Hinata..

Namum..

BRUUUUUUUAAAAAK!

Pintu toilet perempuan itu hancur ketika seorang pria tinggi tegap itu menendang keras.

"KURANG AJAR!" triak pria itu kemudian memukul salah satu penjahat itu hingga terkapar. Hinata langsung mematung mendengar suara pria itu..dia familiar dengan suara itu...dengan susah payah hinata mengeluarkan suaranya..

"gaara..."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gaahina**

**Rated T++++**

**Romance **

**Story pure for Jhino**

**Happy reading**

Bugh!

Buugh!

Gaara terus memukul penjahat itu sedangkan Sasori membantu Hinata keluar dari bilik salah satu toilet itu.

"Gaara hentikan! Kau bisa membunuh mereka gaara!" kata Sasuke namun gaara tak menghiraukan. Hingga Sasuke memeluk gaara dari belakang dan menariknya.

"gaara tenang, hinata ketakutan melihatmu seperti itu..", bisik sasuke menyadarkan Gaara. dia teringat Hinata, ditolehnya ke arah Hinata yang menangis ketakutan. Sakit sekali melihat gadis yang pernah ia cintai seperti itu.

"Hinata!kau tak apa-apa?" seru seorang laki-laki yang seumuran dengan Hinata.

Hinata langsung memeluk lelaki itu, "Naruto...hiks...aku takut...hiks", lelaki yang bernama Naruto membalas pelukannya kemudian membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

Sedangkan gaara kembali tersakiti melihat mereka lagi. Dengan tenang, ia melepaskan pelukan sasuke dan berkata, "maaf dan terima kasih kawan."

"sudah gaara tak apa, ayo kita ikuti hinata saja, untuk kedua penjahat itu aku sudah hubungi polisi untuk mengurusinya." Ucap Sasori dengan senyum tipisnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Di tempat lain**

Seorang pria dan seorang gadis muda sedang makan bersama di kantin dekat jurusan gadis itu.

"Nona Hanabi... saya ada berita dari kapten gaara. apa anda mau mendengarnya?" tanya Sai hati-hati namun tetap tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"apa sai-kun?" tanya Hanabi penasaran.

"nona hinata terjadi musibah, Nona. Beliau di teror dua orang pria yang tak dikenal..." hanabi langsung menegang mendengarnya, ".. tapi nona hanabi tak perlu kawatir karena kapten gaara, sasuke, dan sasori sudah meringkusnya dan nona Hinata baik-baik saja tanpa tergores sedikitpun." Lanjut Sai membuat hati hanabi lega. Semenjak hinata menyakiti Gaara dan selingkuh dengan naruto, hubungan kakak beradik itu renggang dan malah terkesan seperti orang asing.

"syukurlah...lalu mereka pulang?" tanya hanabi melanjutkan makan siangnya.

"tidak nona, tuan namikaze membawa nona hanabi ketaman, sepertinya menghiburnya." Jawab sai tetap tersenyum namun berbeda dengan Hanabi yang mendengus kesal ketika mendengar kekasih kakaknya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Taman Konoha University**

Hinata bersadar di dada Naruto, namun sudah berhenti menangis, sedangkan tak jauh dari mereka, sasuke, sasori dan gaara menjaga area tersebut.

"sudah tenang hm?" tanya Naruto lembut sambil mencium kening Hinata.

"iya terima kasih naruto-kun. Aku sudah tenang sekarang. " hinata tersenyum menatap Naruto.

"Syukurlah, aku jadi lega. Ohya hinata, apa mereka bertiga itu pengawalmu? Dan yang rambut klimis berwana merah itu sepertinya tidak asing bagiku, tapi aku lupa."

"ohya yang berambut merah itu Gaara, naruto-kun. Iya mereka bertiga pengawalku sekarang," narut terkejut bukan main.

"ga..gaara? sabaku no gaara? tak mungkin hinata dia jadi pengawalmu! Bukanya dia hanya tukang foto saja?"

"hm, aku sama denganmu Naruto, terkejut dan tak percaya, bahkan gaara sebenarnya seorang prajurit angkatan militer, dan sekarang dia menjadi pengawalku. Maaf Naruto-kun aku baru bisa cerita sekarang. Karena bagiku dia tak penting, yang terpenting sekarang adalah naruto-kun." Ucap hinata mengeratkan pelukannya pada naruto.

"iya itu benar, sayang. kau hanya milikku seorang." Ucap Naruto kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kekasihnya untuk menciumnya, namun hinata nahan bibir Naruto dengan jari telunjuknya yang manis.

"jangan disini naruto-kun." Ucap hinata bersemu merah.

"ah iya lupa, ayo kita ke apartemenku. Aku sangat merindukanmu hinata." Bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata sambil mengecup lembut. Hinata dengan muka merahnya, menurutinya dan beranjak pergi dari taman.

Ketika mereka melewati pengawal Hinata, gaara berkata "nona Hyuuga Hinata, anda mau kemana?"

"kami akan pergi ke apatemenku, sabaku. Kau tak usah mengikutinya." Jawab naruto dingin.

"maaf tuan namikaze. Kami tetap ikut, karena kami ditugaskan untuk melindungi dan menjaga nona hyuuga hinata sampai kediaman hyuuga." Wajah gaara datar dan dingin. Memang semenjak dia meninggalkan negaranya dia berubah menjadi sosok lain.

"baiklah, kalau begitu."

Mereka berlima meluncur ke apartemen Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Apartemen Naruto**

Setibanya di apartemen naruto, hinata, dan Gaara duduk di sofa. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sasori di mobil.

"gaara, kau di sini saja, aku dan naruto di kamar. Jangan kemana-mana sampai aku memanggilmu." Perintah Hinata dengan nada dingin, gaara hanya membungkukkan badannya.

Naruto menggendong Hinata menuju kamarnya, sedangnya Gaara hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan datar.

Sambil menunggu, gaara memainkan ponsel, tak berselang lama terdengar suara desahan dan erangan dari kamar naruto. Ia yakin itu suara hinata dan naruto sedang melakukan...sex.. Desahan dan erangan tersebut semakin lama semakin terdengar, gaara hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan memegang cincin yang dijadikan kalungnya.. cincin yang yang sangat berarti, baginya cincin itu adalah jimatnya. Di genggamnya cincin itu agar sakit hatinya hilang.

TBC

PS:

Hai-hai, sebelumnya terima kasih sudah membaca, memfolow, dan memfavoritkan dan bahkan sudi mereview ff-ku ini. Di tambah lagi bahasanya bagus-bagus, trima kasih bagt itu tandanya kalian menghargai karyaku.. oke aku mau menanggapi komentar kalian

**Ailla-ansori**:naruto manfaatin hinata apa gak? Ato yang lain?Kayaknya bakal kebuka mungkin di chaptor berikutnya..hehehe so baca terus n jangan lupa review ya.. terima kasih..^_^

**Drunkenmist99**: wah terima kasih sudah review di chapter 1 dan 2 hehehe...kenapa gaara menjadi korbannya? Em..sebenarnya aku kasian juga..tapi aku pengin karakter gaara yang dingin datar seperti biasanya tapi sebenarnya dia punya perasaan dan hati... itu lah yang membuat dia terlalu menyayangi keluarganya dan hinata...dan itu kan di buktikan di chapter ke 5 dan chapter kedepan.. jadi tetep baca dan review ya.. terima kasih ^_^

**Guest**: wah terima kasih atas saran dan kritikannya. Nanti aku rubah urutannya jadi gaara, hinata, dan naruto ato hinata gaara dan naruto tapi tetep aku cantumin naruto karena dia juga termasuk tokoh utama tapi katagorinya lain (rahasia, hehehe).. kalo mau tau dia tokoh utama katagori apa tetep baca and revview ya. Terima kasih ^_^

Selain ff ini ada juga ff gaahina yang judulnya "our twin", "our love", "love", "believe", "saranghee oppa". Sedangkan sasosaku : "aishiteru, sakura". Ok thank a lot..^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gaahina**

**Rated T++++**

**Romance **

**Story pure for Jhino**

**Happy reading**

Ceklek.

Daun pintu kamar sengaja di buka dari dalam, hinata yang membuka pintu itu dan keluar menuju dapur untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya setelah tiga jam melakukan intim dengan kekasihnya yang sebentar lagi menjadi tunangannya, Namikase Naruto.

Sedangkan gaara yang mendengar pintu terbuka langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara itu. Matanya sempat terbelalak melihat penampilan mantan kekasihnya yang sekarang menjadi prioritas yang dilindungi, Hyuuga Hinata, namun dengan cepat dia berdiri dan menundukkan badannya.

Niat awalnya Hinata ingin menghilangkan dahaga, justru malah berjalan mendekati pengawalnya itu.

"nona Hyuuga Hinata, sebentar lagi akan sore, sebaiknya kita pulang." Ucap gaara datar tapi tetap menatap hinata yang berjalan pelan menuju ke arahnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Hanya bunyi pelan langkah kaki hinata yang mulus di dalam keheningan. dia tak membalas ucapan gaara, justru malah berjalan dan menatapnya erotis sambil membuka kancing kemeja nomor dua dari atas membuat kemeja putih itu merosot didadanya, memperlihatkan bahu mulus dan belahan dada sintal Hinata. gaara langsung berkeringat dingin, namun dia berusaha mempertahankan wajah datarnya, dalam hati dia sangat mengagumi tubuh hinata yang sempurna, hinata yang sekarang hanya memakai kemeja putih yang besar milik Namikaze, langkah kaki jenjangnya menuju ke arahnya dengan seksinya, bahkan rambut indigonya yang panjang sekarang di gelung memamerkan leher mulus itu tak lagi putih karena terdapat banyak tanda kepemilikan sang Namikaze itu. Gaara meremas kedua tangannya mati-matian menahan hasratnya dan tetap sadar.

Hinata berhenti dihadapan gaara yang berjarak beberapa senti saja, dia menengadah karena memang pria ini lebih tinggi darinya. di bukanya kancing atas kemeja gaara, lalu jari lentik kanannya masuk kedalam kemeja dan mengusap dada bidang pria itu pelan membuat pria itu menengang sesaat, hinata menyeringai.

hinata berjinjit, wajahnya mendekat hingga hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung gaara. hembusan nafas berat hinata rasakan dari pria itu, menandakan bahwa pria itu menahan nafsunya untuk menerkam hinata. mata jade pria itu yang awalnya datar justru bergairah apalagi hinata dengan sengaja memperlihatkan belahan dadanya...namun sayangnya...

"pria tua sepertimu tak pantas menjamah tubuhku yang sempurna ini, karena kau adalah anjingku, gaara."

Deg

Seketika itu juga gaara mundur perlahan, sedangkan hinata tersenyum kemenangan. Gaara mengontrol dirinya dengan cepat lalu membungkukkan badan dan berkata,

"terima kasih nona Hyuuga Hinata, anda telah mengingatkan posisi saya."

Kini gantian Hinata terbelalak, bagaimana bisa, pria itu bisa tenang dan datarnya setelah ia merendahkannya.

"hm, tunggu aku menit lalu kita pulang."titah hinata kemudian balik kekamar lagi.

.

.

.

.

**Konoha University**

Seorang pria berkulit pucat terduduk di bawah pohon yang rindang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang lewat earphonenya.

"ya, aku masih menunggunya, dia masih aman, Sasori. Lalu kapan hinata pulangnya? Aku tak mungkin membawanya pulang dulu." Ucap pria pucat itu.

"nanti aku kabari lagi, Sai." Jawab Sasori.

"sai, aku sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang." Kata Hanabi yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah sai.

"ah, nona Hanabi." Sai kaget dengan buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya memberikan hormat. "sepertinya kita tidak bisa pulang nona, karena nona hinata belum pulang." Lanjut Sai menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

Hanabi mendengus kesal, namun dengan sigap sai berkata, " bagaimana kalau saya mentraktir nona Hanabi makan eskrim? Sambil menunggu nona Hinata."

Hanabi nampak menimbang ajakan Sai lalu tak lama kemudian dia menyetujuinya.

**Kafe eskrim**

Sai membukakan pintu masuk kafe itu, mempersilahkan hanabi masuk terlebih dahulu. Sesaat setelah mereka duduk pelayan kafe itu datang dan mereka memesankan eskrim.

"nona Hanabi sering kesini?" tanya sai lembut tak lupa tersenyum.

"um..ya begitulah tapi akhir-akhir ini sudah tidak sai, karena aku sibuk. Em, sai panggil aku hanabi saja. Aku tak sama dengan kakakku." Ucap hanabi memerah karena senyuman sai.

"maaf nona, saya tak bisa, karena saya sedang bekerja."jawab sai.

"kerja?"

"ya, pekerjaan saya kan melindungi nona hanabi." Jawab sai

Jantung hanabi berdegu kencang mendengarnya, dia sendiri tak mengerti mengapa begini jantungnya, padahal hanya mendengar perkataan sederhana itu dari sai. Hanabi akui sai adalah pria tampan dan gagah, ngomong-ngomong tentang kata 'pria', tak mungkin dia suka dengan sai yang notabene jauh lebih tua darinya. tapi kenapa hanya dengan senyumannya saja membuat dia meleleh.

Sai yang melihat sikap hanabi yang tiba-tiba diam dan menggelengkan kepala, berpikir pasti dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tapi apa yang dipikirkannya. Bahkan eskrim yang dipesannya tak di hiraukannya.

"nona hanabi?" , hanabi terkesiap ketika sai memanggilnya.

"apa nona tidak apa-apa? Pesanan nona sudah datang. Silahkan nona hanabi menyantapnya."

Hanabi melihat senyumnya lagi , sialnya mukanya memerah lagi. Dengan buru-buru dia melahap eskrim yang ada dihadapannya. Sai hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya dan melahap pesanannya.

.

.

.

.

**Bassement Naruto apartement**

"sasori, aku ingin menampar perempuan jalang itu" ucap sasuke sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di sedan merahnya.

"aku juga. Beraninya dia menghina kapten seperti itu." Sasori menghisap rokoknya dan duduk di kap sedan hitamnya.

Sasuke dan sasori sangat kesal dengan hinata yang menghina gaara. mereka dapat mendengar dengan jelas melalui earphone mereka yang terhubung dengan Gaara.

"dia benar-benar jalang, memberikan tubuh kepada bocah ingusan.,cih"

" jangan lupa meski dia bocah ingusan, dia ada pewaris perusahaan keluarga Namikaze. Ingat dia anak namikaze minato."

"hah. Iya aku tau. Ya sudah kita masuk mobil. Aku jemput sai dan hanabi dulu, nanti kita bertemu di kampus."ucap sasuke dan dibalas anggukan oleh sasori.

Tak lama kemudian gaara dan hinata muncul, mereka menyusul ke tempat sai dan hanabi, kemudian pulang ke kediaman Hyuuga.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Hyuuga**

Setelah sampai gaara dan yang lain menghadap Hiashi diruang kerjanya, sedangkan hinata dan hanabi ke kamar mereka. Gaara, sasuke, sasori, sai, kiba dan lee memberikan hormat kepada hiashi.

"aku dengar Hinata diserang lagi, apa itu benar?" tanya Hiashi.

"benar presiden. Namun semua telah kami selesaikan sebelum mereka menyentuh nona Hyuuga Hinata. mereka adalah orang suruhan." jawab gaara.

"lalu apa kalian sudah tau siapa pelakunya?"

"masih dalam penyelidikan, presiden."kali ini sasuke yang menjawab.

"nanti beritahu hasilnya. lalu bagaimana dengan dengan hanabi?"

"nona hanabi seharian ini, baik-baik saja, presiden. Nona beraktivitas seperti biasanya." Jawab sai tersenyum, sepertinya hanya sai saja yang memasang muka senyumnya.

"bagus, lalu neji?"

"oh, tuan neji bekerja seperti biasa di perusahaan, namun tadi tuan Hiazhi, sodara kembar anda menemui tuan neji selama 4jam, presiden." Jawab kiba.

"selama itu? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?"

"mohon maaf presiden, tuan neji menyuruh kami keluar dari ruangannya, karena pembicaraan mereka sangat pribadi." Jawab lee.

"hemmm, begitu ya nanti aku tanya sendiri saja. Kerja kalian hari ini bagus, dan trima kasih menjaga kedua anakku dan keponakanku. Ah iya istriku menyuruh pelayan menyiapkan makan malam. Kalian bisa makan bersama dengan kami nanti." Ajak Hiashi.

"terima kasih presiden, tapi kami harus undur diri mungkin lain waktu saja."tolak gaara dengan halus.

"baiklah kalau begitu."

Mereka pun keluar dari ruangan itu, namun ketika mereka berjalan di teras bertemu Neji. Mereka memberikan hormat dan di balas anggukan oleh neji.

"gaara, aku dengar kau mengahajar penjahat tadi dengan berutal?" suara angkuh neji. Gaara hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"aku begitu kaget mendengarnya. Aku tak sabar mencobanya, seperti perjanjian kita gaara."

"baik tuan saya siap." Jawab gaara singkat.

"ikut aku."

Gaara dan teman-temannya yang awalnya berniat pulang tak jadi, mereka justru mengikuti neji di sebuah ruangan kosong dan besar. Tempat biasanya neji gunakan sebagai latihan bela dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertarungan duel antara neji dan gaara sudah dimulai. Selama lima belas menit neji selalu menyerang, disisi lain gaara juga selalu setia menghindar dengan tenang. Sedangkan sasuke dan kawan-kawan menjadi penonton setia dan sesekali mereka berbisik.

"Ya! Gaara! kenapa kau selalu menghindar? Serang aku!" geram Neji. Namun gaara hanya tak bergeming.

"aku jadi ragu kalau kau bisa melindungi Hinata. kau sama seperti dulu, lemah!" neji memancing emosi gaara agar mau melawannya, namun sayang pria berambut merah itu hanya diam.

Di sisi lain , teman-temannya tersenyum dengan reaksi gaara dan neji yang kontras.

"gaara, memang hebat bisa mengendalikan emosinya." Lee menatap gaara kagum.

"kau dan kiba saja yang tak bisa kendalikan diri. Kalian terlalu mengikuti emosi, itu akibatnya kalian terlalu lemah dengan istri kalian." Balas Sasuke.

"itu bagus, jadi ketika pulang kami sudah di layani istri. Sedangkan kau? Masa disuapin mama kamu?!"ejek kiba. Sasuke geram dan membalas ejekan kiba.

"sst... sudah, jangan bertengkar, ingat profesi kita." Lerai sai sedangkan sasori hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Bugh!

Mereka yang awalnya berbisik-bisik langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara itu. Lee dan kiba terbelalak sedangkan sasuke, sai dan sasori diam melihat sudut bibir gaara mengeluarkan darah.

Hosh..hosh..

Neji tersengal-sengal sedangkan gaara diam tak bergeming padahal dia hanya bisa memukulnya satu kali tapi dia tak puas.

"tuan neji tak apa-apa?" tanya gaara.

"sialan kau gaara! kau meremehkan aku! Balas seranganku atau aku pukul kankuro yang lembek itu!" teriak neji emosi.

Tap

Tap

"kankuro bukan seperti itu, tuan hyuuga. Kau tak mengenalnya." Ucap gaara sambil melangkah mendekati neji.

Sasuke dan lainnya yang dari tadi duduk bersila sekarang mulai berdiri ketika melihat aura gelap gaara. ya, gaara tak terima kakaknya di hina.

"aku mengenalnya, dia kolega yang ceroboh." Ejek neji sambil menyiapkan pertahanannya dan menyerang.

Gaara hanya diam tetap berjalan. Neji menyerang gaara dan gaara menghindar namun ternyata...

Bruuuk!

Semua penghuni di ruangan itu mematung kecuali gaara. neji berlutut tercengang sedangkan gaara di belakangnya dengan jari telunjuknya menyentuh dan menekan bahu neji..

"ka-kau..." neji syok.

" anda kalah tuan neji." Ucap gaara dingin dan datar.

"kiba.. sai, tolong bantu tuan Neji bangun" lanjutnya lalu memberikan hormat pada neji yang masih bersimpuh tak berdaya oleh sentuhannya dan pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gaahina**

**Rated semi M**

**Romance **

**Story pure for Jhino**

**Happy reading**

Gaara membuka kemeja putihnya di depan cermin kamarnya. Melihat dirinya sendiri yang sekarang sudah telanjang dada. di genggamnya kalung itu.

"kau memang tak pernah melihatku..."

"dari dulu kau tak pernah peduli padaku.."

"bahkan kau sekarang..."

"merendahkanku.."

Gaara bermonolog sendiri sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan tatapan kosong. Gemericik air dingin yang keluar dari sower memecahkan keheningan di kamar mandi namun tak bisa membuyarkan pikirannya.

"kapan kau melihatku?"

"kapan kau peka?"

"apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mencintaiku hinata?"

Gaara masih bermonolog, begitu sakitnya mengingat kejadian tadi, dimana hinata merendahkan harga dirinya. Gadis kecil yang jaga dan ia lindungi kehormatannya justru tak pernah membalas cintanya.

Setelah mandi gaara memakai kaos dan celana pendeknya, lagi-lagi masih berkutat pada peristiwa tadi. Hingga..

"gaara, makanannya sudah sudah siap. Ayo kita makan malam." Ucap sasori di balik pintu kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

gaara, sasori, sasuke dan sai memulai makan malam dengan sunyi, karena kiba dan lee yang tukang berisik tidak tinggal bersama di apartemen mewah ini. Sebab kiba dan lee sudah menikah sedangkan mereka berempat masih lajang.

"sai masakanmu, enak." Puji gaara singkat. Hari ini memang waktunya sai yang memasak.

"arrigato gaara, habiskan sungkan." Sai tersenyum senang bila gaara makan lahap.

"hei, aku suka masakanmu sai. Jadi kau jangan habiskan semua gaara." kata sasuke di balas anggukan kepala oleh gaara.

"tenang saja, besok waktunya giliranku. Aku masak enak sebelum waktunya sasuke yang masak." Sahut sasori.

"hei, muka bayi kau menghina masakanku ya." Sasuke tak terima dengan perkataan sasori.

"sasori, tak menghinamu sasuke. Lagiula kami tau kau hanya bisa buatkan ramen untuk kami."celetuk gaara membuat sai dan sasori tertawa sedangkan sasuke mendengus kesal.

"aku sudah tau siapa yang menyerang wanita jalang itu?" kata sasuke setelah menyelesaikan makanannya. Gaara mendengarnya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"mereka suruhan akatsuki.." lanjut sasuke.

Deg.

Semua langsung terdiam.

"kau yakin sasuke? Tak mungkin akatsuki menyuruh orang dengan ceroboh seperti?" kata sasori

"aku yakin, agen informasi kita sudah mengintrogasi mereka. Sepertinya akatsuki tak tahu kalau hinata di kawal ketat." Jawab sasuke.

"dan sepertinya mereka ingin meneror hinata." kata gaara singkat.

"bagaimana kau tau gaara?" tanya sasuke heran.

"kalau memang mereka ingin menyakiti dan membunuh hinata, mereka tak akan perlu banyak bicara dan basa-basi. Mereka ingin menyiksa hinata pelan-pelan dan membuat hinata trauma." Jelas gaara. sasuke mengangguk, dia beru ingat bahwa gaara ahli menganalisis selain sasori.

"tapi untuk apa akatsuki melakukan itu?" tanya sai penasaran.

"ada yang memakai jasa akatsuki, sai. Dan bayarannya pasti sangat mahal" jawab sasori.

"ya kau benar sasori. Seperti kau harus menyelidiki kelompok akatsuki." Kata gaara.

"kenapa kau tidak menyuruh agen informasi saja? Jadi sasori tak perlu repot-repot menyelidikinya." Kata Sasuke

"kau lupa sasuke, aku pernah menjadi bagian akatsuki." Celetuk sasori.

"ah iya, kau kan dulu ditugaskan menyamar dan menjadi anggota akatsuki, jadi lebih mudah mendapat informasi." Sahut sai setelah menyesap tehnya.

"tapi kau harus hati-hati sasori. Aku ingin kau hidup." Uca gaara sambil memandang jendela apartemen.

"pasti sepupuku, aku tak ingin mati sebelum mendaatkan gadis pujaanku."jawab sasori tersenyum tipis.

"wah siapa gadis pujaanmu itu sasori?" tanya sai penasaran.

"nanti kau tau sai, lebih baik fokus saja bagaimana mendapatkan hanabi dari pemuda berengsek itu." Jawab sasori santai, sementara sai memerah di pipi pucatnya.

"wah ternyata kau suka dengan adiknya sijalang itu? Kau tak takut dicampakkan seperti gaara?" ceplos sasuke ringan.

"hanabi berbeda dengan kakaknya, aku jamin itu sai. Jadi kau tenang saja. Dan kau sasuke, sekali lagi bilang hinata dengan sebutan jalang, akan ku buat telunjukku menyentuh otakmu tanpa kau sadari."sasuke langsung terdiam mendengarkan perkataan gaara. dia tak tau mati muda.

"gaara, kau jangan membuat sasuke seperti mayat. Hahahahha" ledek sasori.

"ya! Kau ini tak membelaku, malah kau menertawakanku. Dasar sodara sialan!"sasuke kesal mendengar ledekan sasori.

"lagi pula buat apa kau membela perempuan itu gaara? kau tak ingat dia menghinamu." Lanjut sasuke.

"hn. Sudah tak usah membahas sesuatu yang penting. Aku lebih suka membahas tentang percintaan kalian."jawab gaara kemudian beranjak pergi ke kamarnya.

"dia memang masih mencintainya sasuke."suara sasori lirih.

"dan itu membuat dia akan hancur jika dia seperti itu." Tambah sasuke yang menatap pintu kamar gaara sendu.

"oleh sebab itu, kita sudah menjadi sodaranya sejak kecil. Apapun yang terjadi kita harus selalu disampingnya sodara-sodaraku."sahut sai tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu sasuke halus.

.

.

.

.

"eeenggh..."lenguh seorang perempuan yang lehernya sedang dihisap oleh seorang pria berambut merah bata.

"aaah.." desah perempuan itu ketika pria itu meremas payudaranya kuat..

Perempuan itu terus mendesah ketika setiap inci tubuh indahnya dijamah. Sedangkan pria asyik mengoda perempuan yang berada di pangkuannya.

"aaaaaah.."pekik perempuan itu ketika sang pria menusuk-nusuk daerah intimnya dengan jari tengah yang panjang nan besar.

"more...aah...more..aah"pintanya namun sang pria justru menyeringai..

"say my name, baby.. " bisik pria itu di telinganya sambil memainkan daerah intimnya.

"aaah...gaara...more...aah...more..gaaraa.." rengeknya, dan dengan senang hati pria yang bernama gaara itu, menusuk-nusukkan jari panjangnya lebih dalam dan cepat.. sehingga membuat perempuan itu...

Byuuuuur...

"shit!" umpat hinata sambil membuka selimutnya.

"bagaimana bisa aku bermimpi sex dengan pria tua itu, padahal aku tadi siang melakukannya naruto-kun. apa hanya karena aku mengusap dadanya yang bidang itu aku langsung bernafsu bahkan terbawa mimpi?! Sial."

"padahal dalam mimpi aku hanya di masuki jarinya saja aku sudah klimak! Oh big no! Ingat hinata dia hanya pengawalmu."

Hinata terus menggerutu dan mengumpat gara-gara mimpi itu. Bahkan dalam mimpi dia sangat menikmati perlakuan gaara bahkan seperti wanita jalang yang minta digagahi.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Hinata langsung terkesiap mendengar pintu kamarnya di ketok.

"hinata sayang, bangun sayang. kita sarapan bersama dan jangan sampai gaara-kun menunggumu." Ternyata itu suara lembut ibunya.

"aah...iya ibu. Aku sudah bagun. Sepuluh menit lagi aku kebawah bu." Jawab hinata.

Segara dia beranjak menuju kamar mandi dengan sejuta umpatan karena mimi itu, namun juga tersebit rasa nikmat yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gaahina**

**Romance **

**Story pure for Jhino**

**Happy reading**

**AN: ** sebelum itu saya mau membahas review temen2 sebentar sebelum kalian membacanya.. agar tidak salah paham hehehe..

Guest: aku ga tau ini yang komen satu orang atau dua orang tapi aku jadikan satu aj karena kesamaan nama. sebelumnya aku terima kasih sekali sudah mereview cerita ini. guest bilang ceritanya membosankan, nanti usahain critanya lebih seru kok ^_^, aku gak janji men, soalnya susah buat cerita krn asli dri pikiranku. Judulnya di ganti 'butuh kehangatan'? oh men,kl dignti kan g sesuai dgn jln critanya. tp kl kmu yg bikin crita dgn judul itu aq baca n aq review dgn sopan kok,janji ^_^. trus ttg jumlah review di cerita ini, jujur aj sbnrnya aq bikin cerita itu untuk mengeluarkan ide asliq dlm bntuk narasi krn slma ini aq slalu nyalurin dlm gambar. jd aq g maslah dgn jumlah review sedikt ato bnyk. bhkan klpun dlm cerita ini cm 1 aj yg review aku gpp tetep aq terusin smp tamat, krn itu g bs dipaksain temanq. aq lbih senang mrka membaca dr pd mereview dgn kt kasar tak membangun sm sekali. tp sekali lgi terima kasih sudah membaca dan mereview cerita ini, dan maaf bgt bila mungkin crita ini tidak sesuai dgn kalian. thanks guest ^_^.

Virgo Shaka Mia: oh uri cingu (teman baikku) makasih udah baca dan review mulai dr awal hingga chapter 6. gomawoyo..hehehehe... masalah rate nya itu sbnernya dah aq tulis di chap 6 yaitu semi M krn hanya di bagian itu saja,tp krn demi uri chingu aq rubah alhasil nnt ceritanya kedepan bakal ada penambahan,but g ada perubhan kok. masih kecil?kamu lucu bgt deh hehehe padhal km bis bikin cerita M hehehe..but aq terima kasih bagt miachan atas sarannya membantu bgt kok. ^_^.

Riya-Hime: thanks bgt riya chan..udah baca bhkan review hehehe... em ttg OOC, karena untuk mendukung jalan cerita ini tapi g OOC bgt kok typonya udah aku perbaiki tp dichap ini dan masih salah lgi kykna hehehehe.. ini aku dah panjangin bgt ceritanya riya chan. thanks a lot ^_^

DrunKenMist99: naruhina ato gaahina? jawabannya...baca terus cerita ini..nnti bakal tau..thanks alot.

ok aq sudah membalas review kalian...arrigato n gomawo ^_^.. happy reading..

Tiga hari semenjak Gaara menjadi pengawal Hinata, semenjak itu pula dia selalu menahan rasa sakit baik fisik maupun batinnya. Karena ulah Hinata yang selalu pergi seenaknya sendiri tanpa memikirkan keselamatannya, Gaara dan dua temannya sedikit kelimpungan menjaganya. Tak sedikit luka gores dan lebam yang menghiasi wajah dan tubuh mereka karena harus menhajar para peneror dan penjahat yang ingin melukai putri Hiashi. Terlebih Gaara terpaksa harus melihat Hinata dan Naruto bermesraan yang membuat hatinya terasa perih. Namun dia hanya bisa diam dan menahannya. Seperti halnya hari ini, dimana mereka mengantarkan Hinata ke kampus.

"Nona Hyuuga Hinata, tolong anda pakai alat pelacak ini." kata Gaara memberikan alat pelacak kecil ketika Hinata hendak membuka pintu sedan mewah itu.

"Aku tak mau." balas Hinata singkat.

"Tapi anda harus memakainya nona. Apa anda tak ingat, anda sering di teror, hampir diperkosa, bahkan hampir dibunuh. Apa Anda ingin itu semua terwujud?" sindir Gaara halus dan sopan, tanpa menoleh ke belakang tempat duduk Hinata..

"Kau!" geram Hinata.

"Anda pasti tidak mau membuat keluarga anda khawatir bukan? jadi saya mohon nona pakai alat ini untuk membantu kami melindungi anda nona." jelas Gaara sambil menyodorkan kembali alat pelacaknya.

Hinata sangat kesal pada Gaara tapi dia juga membenarkan perkataan pria itu. Di lihatnya wajah pria itu, terdapat luka memar dan lebam akibat pukulan penjahat-penjahat yang semakin hari kekuatannya meningkat. Hinata berkata dalam hati, ada terbesit rasa bersalah karena membuat wajah pria tampan itu sedikit ternoda. Oh, tunggu dulu, apa aku tadi bilang dia tampan? jangan-jangan aku mulai menyukainya?oh tidak! jangan sampai aku menyukai pria tua ini! bagaimanapun juga aku sebentar lagi akan bertunangan dengan Naruto-kun.

Hinata mengeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Nona Hyuuga Hinata... apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Gaara lembut namun tetap datar. Hinata terkesiap dan mukanya sedikit merah. Di ambilnya alat pelacak mungil itu dengan kasar lalu keluar dari mobil.

Gaara menghela nafas sambil melihat punggung gadis itu menjauh.

**Perpustakaan kampus Konoha**

"Hai Sasori-san..." sapa Sakura berjalan menghampiri pria yang sedang asyik membaca buku tentang managemen keuangan.

Sasori langsung menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat sakura datang menghampirinya.

"Hai juga Sakura." balas Sasori dengan lembut dan tentunya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Astaga!" seru Sakura karena terkejut sedangkan Sasori hanya mengeryitkan keningnya. "Kenapa mukamu lebam begini?" lanjut Sakura sambil meraba wajah Sasori.

Wajah Sasori memanas dan kikuk karena perlakuan lembut Sakura. "Ehm... ya karena aku dan teman-temanku harus melindungi nona Hinata dari penjahat yang akhir-akhir ini sering menyerangnya." jawab Sasori.

Mendengar jawaban dari pria dihadapannya membuat Sakura berubah menjadi sendu. "Pasti sakit. Lihat wajah tampanmu jadi ternoda. Hm, aku akan menasehati Hinata supaya dia bersikap lebih dewasa."

"Aku tak apa-apa Sakura, ini memang tugasku. Kau pun tau itu? aku seorang prajurit serta pengawal. Aku harus melindunginya." Sasori berusaha menghibur Sakura tapi malah gadis itu terisak perlahan.

"Hei, kenapa menangis Sakura? ada apa?" Sasori kebingungan melihat Sakura menangis.

"Aku...aku takut Sasori-san kenapa-kenapa..." suara Sakura yang parau membuat dia kesusahan berbicara.

Sasori mengusap air mata Sakura. " Justru aku akan lebih sakit lagi kalau gadis pujaanku menangis. Lebih baik aku di pukul hingga babak belur dari pada aku melihat kau menangis, Sakura."

"Gadis pujaan?maksudmu aku?" tanya Sakura polos.

"Ya, gadis pujaanku yang bernama Haruno Sakura." jawab Sasori dengan senyum lembutnya.

Cup!

Sasori terbelalak ketika Sakura mengecup bibirnya. Sementara Sakura tersipu malu karena tanpa sadar mencium bibir Sasori.

**Di lain tempat**

Seorang pria berambut raven sedang asyik mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya. Bersandar di bangku taman sambil memejamkan mata sebentar. Lelah menghinggapi tubuhnya karena harus extra menjaga putri Hiashi sang presiden bersama Gaara dan Sasori. Setidaknya dengan begini dia bisa mengistirahatkan badannya walau sejenak sambil menunggu Hinata datang ke kampus.

Puk!

Sebuah tepukan halus di bahu membuat Sasuke membuka kelopak mata dengan cepat.

"Hei, apa aku mengganggumu Sasuke?" wajah Ino begitu dekat dengan wajahnya membuat sang pemilik rambut raven itu merona tipis di ke dua pipinya.

"Sasuke.." panggil Ino namun Sasuke tak begeming, mungkin lebih tepatnya mematung. Bagaimana tidak, dia baru saja di bangunkan oleh gadis yang sangat cantik, gadis yang selalu menghiasi majalah sampul yang di belinya.

Lain halnya Ino yang kebingungan karena Sasuke mematung. Apalagi dia melihat pria dihadapannya babak belur di wajah tampannya. diletakkannya salah tangan di pipi Sasuke yang lebam lalu di usapnya lembut. Sasuke langsung tersadar karena rasa sakit di pipinya dan meringis kesakitan.

"Oh maaf Sasuke. Sakit sekali ya." Ino menurunkan tangannya dari pipi Sasuke namun di cegah oleh pemilik pipi itu.

"Jangan dilepaskan. Aku mohon." pinta Sasuke meski datar namun tatapan matanya yang hangat itu membuat hati Ino berdegup kencang.

"Kau habis berkelahi?" tanya ino lembut sambil mengusap pipi Sasuke berharap mungkin dengan cara ini rasa sakit dipipi Sasuke sedikit hilang.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat sambil memejamkan matanya. Merasakan sapuan jari lentik mungil nan halus di pipinya..membuatnya ketagihan.

"Apa sudah baikan Sasuke?" tanya Ino lagi.

Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya dan berkata, " ya, malah sangat baik."

Ino tersenyum mendengarnya. "Syukurlah..aku senang mendengarnya."

Jantung Sasuke berdegup tak karuan melihat senyum Ino yang sangat indah.

"Itu karena kau Ino. Kau penyembuh untuk sakitku." Ino terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Mak-maksudmu ap-apa ?" Ino tergagap karena jantungnya bedegup kencang.

"aishiteru Ino. jadi malaikat hatiku." meski Sasuke sangat datar namun Ino tau pria dihadapannya berkata tulus.

.

.

.

.**class room**

Seorang perempuan berambut indigo sedang duduk malas di kelas menunggu dosennya datang. Diliriknya jam tangan salah satu merk terkenal melingkah indah di pergelangan tang kanannya. "Tiga puluh menit lagi. Kemana Sakura dan Ino?" gumamnya lirih.

"Hinata selamat pagi.." sapa Sakura dengan muka berseri-seri.

"Pagi juga Sakura. Aku kira kau tak masuk kelas. Ino mana?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Tadi dia bilang ke Taman sebentar sebelum masuk kelas." jswab Sakura sambil duduk di sebelah Hinata.

"Oh begitu. Eh Sakura sepertinya kau sedang senang hari ini." kata Hinata sambil menghadap ke Sakura.

Sakura tersipu malu karena Hinata mengetahui suasana hatinya. " Aku sekarang sudah mempunyai kekasih, Hinata."

"Benarkah? wah selamat Sakura. Eh siapa kekasihmu itu? kenalkan padaku dong." tanya Hinata panasaran.

"Kau mengenalnya Hinata. Kekasihku itu Sasori." jawab Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

"Eh?Sasori? pengawalku itu? aku Kira kekasihmu si pengusaha sukses yang mendekatimu itu." celetuk Hinata.

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. " Maksudmu Ronald? aku tak mungkin mau menjadi kekasihnya. Dia terkenal playboy. Lagipula Sasori juga anak dari designer terkenal di dunia, Mrs Akasuna, dan ayahnya juga salah satu orang penting di kemeliteran kau pasti tak tau nama lengkap kekasihku itu Hinata. dia itu Akasuna Sasori." jelas Sakura.

Hinata melongo mendengarnya. "Maaf Sakura aku kira anak buah Gaara hanya anak dari orang biasa aja."

"Kau berubah semenjak berpacaran dengan Naruto. Kau sekarang lebih mementingkan strata sosial, Hinata. Mungkin juga kami tak akan menjadi sahabatmu kalau kami tidak menjadi model." ketus Ino yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"Tak akan Ino. Kalian sahabatku." seru Hinata.

"Kalau begitu dukung kami dong berpecaran dengan pilihan kami, Hinata." balas Ino.

"Kau juga sudah punya kekasih Ino? dengan siapa?"tanya Sakura penasaran.

" Uchiha Sasuke." jawab Ino dengan wajah memerah.

"Uchiha? pemilik Uchiha Hospital itu ya Ino? wah selamat ya." kata Hinata

"Iya Hinata. Bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Ino heran

"Istri Uchina Itachi yaitu Itachi Hana adalah dokter pribadiku, Ino. Semua keluarga nya dokter namun hanya Sasuke saja yang menjadi prajurit dan sekarang menjadi pengawalku." terang Hinata.

"Kau benar Hinata. Tapi aku jadi kawatir tadi muka Sasu-kun memar, ketika aku tanya jawabannya karena berkelahi." kata Ino.

Hinata hendak berbicara namun kedahuluan Sakura. " Itu karena melindungi Hinata, Ino.." Ino terbelalak mendengar ucapan Sakura sedangkan Hinata tertunduk lesu.

"Hinata, sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu dingin dan jahat pada Gaara dan kawan-kawannya. Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan mereka? bersikaplah dewasa Hinata. Kemana Hinata dulu yang lembut, pemalu dan penyayabg itu? kau berubah semenjak putus dengan Gaara. Dia juga selama ini menghormatimu dan melindungi Hinata. Dia bahkan sama sekali tak punya rasa dendam padamu meski kau mencampakannya." wajah Hinata berubah menjadi sedih. Rasa bersalahnya semakin besar.

"Hm, kali ini aku setuju dengan Sakura. Bersikap baiklah dengan mereka terutama Gaara. Paling tidak dengan sikap baikmu itu bisa membalas kebaikan mereka." Tambah Ino sambil menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

Hinata menghela nafas. "Aku memang sudah keterlaluan kepada mereka. Terutama pada Gaara. Dia juga berubah menjadi dingin dan kaku karena aku. Aku memang salah. Bahkan aku juga sempat berfikir segitu kejamnya aku padanya dan salutnya dia masih peduli padaku dan melindungiku. Hm, betul kata kalian, aku harus bersikap baik dengan mereka. Ketika makan siang aku akan minta maaf pada gaara dulu."

"Nah itu baru Sahabat kami." jawab Sakura dan Ino serentak membuat ketiganya tertawa bahagia dan berpelukan.

.

.

.

.

**Kantin Kampus**

Hanabi menikmati makanannya dengan ditemani Sai yang sedang asyik membaca buku kecil yang selalu ia bawa.

"Sai,kau tak makan siang? aku traktir ya, Sai." tanya Hanabi setelah menelan makanannya.

"Terima kasih Nona. Nanti setelah anda masuk ke dalam kelas lagi. lagi pula saya sudah membawa bekal." jawab Sai dengan sopan dan senyumnya yang selaku membuat Hanabi meleleh.

Hanabi menyudahi makannya dan menaruh sumpitnya. "Sai, ehm aku baru tau kalau seorang pengawal itu suka tersenyum manis."

Say menghentikan membacanya dan menetap Hanabi dengan lembut. " Karena saya ingin anda nyaman dengan saya, nona. Itu salah satu prioritas saya setelah menjaga dan melindungi anda."

"Oh begitu.." Hanabi menjadi kikuk mendengar ucapan pria dihadapannya itu.

Tiba-tiba sesosok laki-laki muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Oh, jadi pria ini pacar barumu. Cih, seperti Jisan saja. Apa kau tak bisa cari yang lebih baik dari aku, Hanabi?" ejek lelaki itu.

Hanabi kesal mendengarnya sedangkan wajah Say berubah menjadi datar.

"Bukan urusanmu, Konohamaru! asal kau tau saja dia selalu ada disampingku, menjagaku dan melindungiku. Tidak seperti kau yang sibuk tebar pesona pada gadis lain. Ayo Sai-kun kita makan eskrim." Hanabi langsung menarik Sai yang masih terdiam.

**Kedai Eskrim**

Hanabi menopang dagunya tanpa sadar eskrim miliknya yang dari tadi di aduknya mencair bahkan mengotori meja dan jarinya. Say hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum melihatnya.

"Pelayan kami pesan eskrim coklat lagi untuk nona ini." pinta Sai dengan ramah.

"Eh, untuk apa Sai?" Hanabi kaget Sai memesan coklat untuknya, tapi sesaat dia tersadar bahwa eskrimnya mencair.

Sai mengambil pergelangan tangan Hanabi kemudian dia membersihkan jari-jari lentik Hanabi yang terkena eskrim.

"Nah sudah bersih nona." kata Sai. Hanabi hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersipu malu.

Tak lama kemudian eskrim pesanannya telah datang.

"Nona sekarang silahkan makan eskrimnya. Mungkin dengan begitu hati nona bisa tenang." jelas Sai sambil menyodorkan eskrim coklat itu ke Hanabi.

Mereka memakan eskrimnya dalam keheningan. Namun Hati Hanabi mulai tenang kembali karena Sai.

"Gomenne Sai, sudah melibatkanmu dalam masalahku." kata Hanabi setelah selese menghabiskan eskrimnya.

Sai tersenyum mendengarnya. "Suatu kehormatan bila terlibat dalam masalah nona Hanabi. Jadi saya rasa Nona Hanabi tak perlu meminta maaf."

"Kok suatu kehormatan Sai?" tanya Hanabi heran.

"Ya suatu kehormatan menjadi kekasih anda meski itu hanya untuk membuat lelaki tersebut sakit hati. Dan saya suka anda memanggil saya dengan 'sai-kun'." jelas Sai.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku panggil Sai-kun saja ya." kata Hanabi dengan riang.

"Dengan senang hati tuan putri." balas Sai.

"Ah kau ini aku hanya gadis biasa pada umumnya, Sai-kun." kata Hanabi tak mau kalah.

"Nona salah. Bagiku nona berbeda dengan gadis lain. Nona sangat cantik terutama jika tersenyum dan bersemangat. Nona juga selalu baik pada kami padahal kami hanya pengawal keluarga nona." Hanabi tak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika mendengar kata Sai.

"Wajah nona kenapa kok merah?" tanya Sai polos.

Hanabi menggelengkan kepala dan berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ehm, apa Sai-kun pernah jatuh cinta?"

Sai berpikir sejenak kemudian berkata, "Tidak pernah, tapi sekarang saya sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, nona."

Hanabi terkejut,ada rasa sesak di dada. Entah apa itu. rasanya seperti dia mengetahui Konohamaru dekat dengan gadis lain. apakah dia cemburu? bagaiman bisa?

"Siapa gadis itu sai-kun?" tanya Hanabi hati-hati.

Sai tersenyum dan bernafas sejenak lalu berkata " Nama Gadis itu Ha..."

BRUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAK!

Ucapan Sai terhenti ketika mereka mendengar suara benturan yang sangat keras. secara reflek mereka langsung menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Mereka langsung mematung melihatnya. Sebuah mobil yang menabrak sosok yang mereka sayangi.

**Di tempat lain sebelum peristiwa terjadi.**

Gaara menikmati bekal makan siangnya yang dibuat oleh Sasori di dalam mobil. Bekal makanan yang lumayan besar karena nafsu makannya besar. Sambil mengawasi orang-orang lalu lalang.

Ketika Gaara hendak memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam mulutnya tiba-tiba seorang perempuan memanggilnya. Dengan cepat dia menoleh ke sumber suara itu dan ternyata yang memanggilnya ada Hinata. dalam hati ia berkata, 'tumben dia memanggilku dengan senyum bahkan melambaikan tangannya. Hm, sebaiknya aku membalas menyapanya dari pada dia marah lagi.'

Gaara keluar dari mobil lalu membungkuk sebentar memberikan hormat pada Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata berjalan dengan langkah riang menyeberangi jalan menghampiri Gaara.

Ketika Hinata menghampiri Gaara, tiba-tiba dia melihat sebuah melaju kencang ke arah Hinata. Gaara langsung berlari secepat mungkin ke arah Hinata agar Hinata mundur dipinggir jalan tapi sayang Hinata mengabaikannya. Akhirnya dia berlari sambil berteriak "HINATA AWAS MOBIL!"

Mendengar triakan Gaara, dia mematung sehingga dia..

BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAK!

**Hinata Inside**

Aku melihat Gaara sedang makan bekal siangnya dengan lahap. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. aku pun memanggil namanya "Gaaraaaa-kun.." panggilku sambil melambaikan tanganku. Dia menoleh padaku dengan wajah yang belepotan. Lucu sekali dia, rasanya ingin aku hapus sisa makanan di wajahnya. Bahkan ketika dia keluar dari mobil dia lupa membersihkannya dan lebih membungkuk hormat padaku.

Aku tersenyum miris melihat, mantan kekasihku masih menghormatiku padahal begitu banyak rasa sakit yang kuberikan padanya.

Akupun menghampirinya namun langkahku ketika Gaara berlari dan berteriak padaku dengan wajah kaludnya. Ada apa dengannya? tiba-tiba aku mendengar mobil melaju kencang namun aku tak tau harus bagaimana, hingga Gaara sampai di depanku dan..

BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAK!

"Aauuuww.." pekikku lirih..pantatku mencium trotoar pinggir jalan. Eh! tunggu aku selamat, lalu bunyi benturan keras tadi apa. aku lihat sosok pria tergeletak di aspal. aku panik dan berteriak "Gaaaaaaraaaa!"

**Hinata inside end**

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Naruto, dkk punya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Gaahina**

**Romance **

**Story pure for Jhino**

**a/n: **Aku balas dulu review temen-temen sebelum kalian membacanya. Sebelumnya terima kasih sudah membaca, memfolow, memfavoritkan ff ini bahkan mereview ff ini.

**Kirei na hinata**: terima kasih sebelumnya karena udah review ^_^. Semoga aja endnya gaahina..amiiin...heheheheh

**Tatshin11**: terimakasih atas reviewnya teman ^_^ ini udah lanjut kok.

**Virgo Shaka Mia**: babu? Pembantu maksud mia chan? Itu bukan artinya. Guardians itu para penjaga, para pelindung. Hehehe.. terima kasih reviewnya mia chan. ^_^

**Riya-hime**: oh men! Maaf membuatmu menunggu riya-chan, ini karena aku juga harus meng udate chapter di beberapa ff-ku. T_T.. aku juga berusaha update secepatnya di sela-sela kesibukanku kok. Aigo! Tak usah minta maaf riya-chan karena gak login, yang penting aku tau kalo kamu yang mereview dengan mencantumkan namamu. Terima kasih sudah menunggu, memberiku semangat dan mereviewnya. Joungmal Gomawo riya-chan ^_^

**Nana**: terima kasih sebelumnya sudah membaca dan mereview ya. ^_^. Semua pertanyaan nana-chan akan terjawab mulai chapter ini dan chapter-chapter berikutnya kok. Terimakasih ^_^

**Unguviolet**: hahahaha terima kasih ya udah membaca bahkan mereview dari chapter pertama. Oppa lanjutin kok. Terima kasih sudah menunggu vio-ah. ^_^

Ok teman-teman terimakasih semuanya... salam hormat dariku#deep bow ^_^

**Happy reading**

**The secret pleace – Akatsuki**

Seorang pria berkacamata hitam dan bertopi bassball tak lupa memakai masker hitamnya, keluar dari mobil mewahnya. Dilihatnya sekeliling tempat itu hanya ada udara dingin dimalam hari. Cepat-cepat ia masuk kedalam rumah yang berada tepat di depannya.

"Hai bos!" Seru pria berambut perak sambil menghembuskan asap rokok. Yang disapa hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Lama tak berkunjung, Mr. Fox." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku sibuk. Kau tahu lah. Sebaiknya kau berhenti merokok, Hidan." Balas pria yang di panggil Mr. Fox, meski itu bukan nama aslinya.

"Kalau aku mati baru aku berhenti, bos." Jawab Hidan asal.

Mr. Fox berdecak kesal. Tiba-tiba dia melihat pria berambut Hitam dan bermata hazel dengan wajahnya yang datar. "Hai, kau muka datar, siapa namamu? Kau orang baru di sini? Sepertinya aku pernah lihat wajahmu." Yang ditanya hanya diam saja dan tetap memasang wajah datar.

"Hei, kau tuli ya?!" Seru Mr. Fox sambil mengacungkan pistol ke muka pria datar itu. Mr. Fox itu sangat kesal karena di acuhkan begitu aja.

"Turunkan pistolmu, Mr. Fox. Simpan senjatamu itu. Dia tak akan bicara meski kau menyiksanya sekalipun." Ucap pria bertindik.

"Apa dia salah satu anggotamu, Pein?" tanya Musang dan Pein mengangguk.

"Dia salah satu anggota akatsuki yang istimewa, Mr. Fox. Namanya, Sasori dan dia hanya berbicara ada kami saja." Jelas pein.

"Cih! Sombong sekali kau Sasori. Apanya istimewanya? Dia terlihat seperti kurcaci hutan saja." Remeh Mr fox.

"Memang tubuhnya dia paling pendek dari kami semua, tapi hanya dia juga sangat gesit untuk menghindari peluru yang mengarahnya dan dia satu-satunya yang bisa membunuh orang sekali tebas dengan katana-nya dengan sangat rapi tanpa terendus polisi yaitu memutilasi dan memberikan kepada anjing-anjing jalanan." Jawab Pein.

"Wow, kau hebat muka datar. Padahal anggota lainnya memakai senjata api. Lain kali aku akan butuh dirimu untuk membunuh para pesaingku. Tapi rasanya aku pernah bertemu denganmu. Tapi dimana?" Kata Mr. Fox sambil membuka kacamata hitamnya memerlihatnya warna mata birunya lalu memicingkan matanya menatap Sasori.

"Kebiasaan pelupamu belum hilang ternyata, Mr. Fox. Kalau kau menyewa anggotaku yang satu itu harus mengocek uang dalam-dalam. Karena dia keturunan samurai." Sahut pria yang berjalan mendekati mereka, Madara.

"Ck, mau bagaimana lagi memang kebiasaan pelupaku tak akan pernah hilang sepertinya.." Balas Mr. Fox sambil meletakkan amplop coklat tebal.

"Ini bayarannya, meski si Hyuuga jalang itu tak mati, tapi setidaknya mantan kekasihnya gantinya. Aku sudah lama menunggu kematian Gaara, akhirnya terlaksana juga." Lanjutnya.

Pein mengecek isi amplop coklat itu lalu menoleh ke arah Madara. "Sesuai dengan kesepakatan." Ucapnya. Madara tersenyum puas.

"Ohya, Tuan besar ingin kedua anak Hiashi itu lenyap, jadi cepatlah kau habisi mereka."

"Membunuh anak presiden hukumannya adalah bukanlah hal gampang Mr. Fox. Apalagi penjagaan yang sangat ketat. Kau tau sendiri kami harus berkali-kali melakukan teror karena mereka mempunyai perisai yang kuat." Jelas Madara lalu menyedap wisky ditangan kanannya.

"Aku tahu, oleh karena itu tuan besar memberikan imbalan yang sangat besar untuk kalian semua." Kata Mr. Fox.

"Imbalannya apa, tuan?" Tanya Hidan.

"Kebebasan. Kalian bebas dari segala hukuman yang menjerat kalian terutama hukuman mati jika mereka menangkap kalian." Jawab Mr. Fox.

Madara menyeringai, " Ternyata tuan besarmu tahu apa yang kami inginkan. Akan kami lakukan." Mr. Fox mengangguk dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Wah aku tak sabar ingin membunuh mereka. Eh tunggu Mr. Fox, apa kau sudah puas bermain-main dengan Hyuuga jalang itu?" Kata Hidan kemudian meminum birnya membuat langkah Mr. Fox terhenti.

Mr. Fox pun menyeringai dalam maskernya, "Belum puas jika kalian menyetubuhinya bergiliran didepan mataku lalu membunuhnya apalagi jika sasori yang membunuh mereka. Ah itu baru sangat memuaskan, Hidan."

"Waw, anda sangat brilian Mr. Fox, aku sudah tak sabar memperkosa keduanya!" Seru Hidan sedangkan Mr. Fox itu melangkah keluar dari rumah itu.

"Ya benar, itu sangat menggairahkan kawan. Apalagi kalau mereka menjerit kesakitan membuatku klimak. Hahahaha." Tawa Tobito.

"Cih, kalian ini tukang berkhayal. Aku tak akan mau melalukannya." Cibir Sasori setelah Mr. Fox itu pergi.

"Oh ayolah pendek. Kau juga harus meniduri korbanmu dulu, kau terlalu naif sobat. Juniormu itu perlu diservice. Hahahaha.." Goda Daidara.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita buat rencana untuk membunuh mereka dan setelah itu bisa bebas melakukan apapun." Perintah Madara.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kediaman Hyuuga**

Hinata menatap rembulan di balkon kamar sambil bersandar di dinding. Tanpa ia sadari bulir-bulir air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya, dadanya pun terasa sesak. Dia hanya bisa terdiam dan menangisi apa yang sudah terjadi.

**Flasback on **

"Sai, kencangkan mobilnya!" Seru Hinata yang sedang memangku kepala Gaara. "Gaara-kun bangun Gaara-kun..." Hinata mengelus rambut merah itu namun si pemilik tetap memejamkan mata.

"Hiks.. Sadar Gaara-kun.. hiks.. Aku ingin kau bangun Gaara-kun..hiks.." Isak Hinata, air matanya mengenai wajah Gaara. Hanabi yang duduk di samping Sai, menoleh ke belakang. Melihat sang kakak menangis, hatinya jadi terasa perih. Walaupun dia kecewa dengan sikap kakaknya, tapi dia juga tak rela melihat Hinata menangisi mantan kekasihnya yang telah melindunginya dari kecelakaan tersebut.

Tak terasa mereka sampai di rumah sakit, Sai segera menggendong Gaara di UGD. Tak lama kemudian beberapa suster dan dokter mengobatinya. Hanabi memeluk Hinata memberikan sedikit ketenangan. Sedangkan Sai sibuk menelpon dari tadi.

"Harusnya aku yang tertabrak mobil, ..harusnya aku...hiks.. aku yang celaka, hanabi, hiks." Racau Hinata menangis dipelukan adiknya.

"Neechan jangan begini. Neechan harus yakin Gaara-nii selamat dan baik-baik saja." Hibur Hanabi sambil mengelus rambut indigo kakaknya.

Setelah satu jam, dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut. "Dokter bagaimana kondisi Gaara? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Tanya Hinata tak sabaran.

Dokter itu tersenyum, "Tuan Gaara sekarang tidur, dia kuat Nona Hinata. kepalanya terbentur sangat keras, membuatnya terkena gegar otak belum banyak darah yang keluar, tapi kami sudah mengobatinya. Dan dia sedang tertidur pulas. Jadi nona Hinata jangan khawatir."

Mereka bertiga bernafas lega mendengarnya. "Apa dia akan lupa ingatan, dokter?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Tidak nona. Kepala tuan Gaara sangat keras." Kekeh dokter itu. "Nona bisa menjenguk namun jangan membangunkannya." Lanjut dokter itu kemudian pamit undur diri.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mendudukan dirinya dikursi samping ranjang tidur Gaara. Dia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hanya bisa menatap pengawalnya yang kini sedang terbaring lemah dengan perban yang menutupi seluruh kepala atasnya. Dengan ragu-ragu, hinata mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tangan kanan Gaara, meremasnya lembut. Di belainya punggung tangan Gaara dengan ibu jari Hinata, sakit hatinya melihat Gaara seperti ini dan ini pertama kalinya dia melihat Gaara jatuh sakit terluka. Bola mata pucatnya sudah dikelilingi air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja. Dalam hatinya dia berharap Gaara bangun dan berjanji akan memeluk Gaara.

"Sai apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke tiba-tiba datang membuka kasar pintu kamar rumah sakit itu, dibelakangnya ada Sasori, Sakura, dan Ino.

"Astaga! Gaara! Kenapa jadi begini, Sai?" Sasuke mencengkram kerah kemeja Sai setelah terkejut melihat kondisi sahabat sekaligus saudaranya itu.

"Hentikan Sasuke, kau bisa membunuh Sai pelan-pelan karena kehabisan udara." Lerai Sasori sambil memegang bahu kokoh Sasuke.

Sasuke tersedar dan langsung melepaskan cengkramannya, " Go-gomenne Sai, aku.. aku panik.." Suara Sasuke yang lirih. Sai tersenyum mengangguk kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Sasuke.

Sai menceritakan kejadian tentang kecelakaan Gaara pada kedua sahabatnya. "Dasar wanita jalang! Kurang puas kau menyakitinya hah?!" Seru Sasuke pada Hinata yang dari tadi terdiam dan hanya menatap Gaara.

"Harusnya kau yang berada diposisi Gaara saat ini, jalang!" lanjutnya.

"Sasuke jaga bicaramu. Itu sudah menjadi tugas Gaara melindungi nona Hinata." Sahut Sai dengan muka seriusnya.

"Tugas katamu? Yang benar adalah Gaara melakukan itu karena masih mencintai wanita ja.."

Bugh!

Kata-kata Sasuke terhenti karena Sasori memukul wajah Sasuke. Ino langsung menghampiri kekasihnya dan mengelus bekas pukulan di pipi Sasuke.

"Gaara sudah memperingatkanmu jangan menghina orang yang di sayanginya, Sasuke." Hinata langsung menangis mendengar ucapan Sasori .

'Kenapa kau begitu bodoh masih menyimpan rasa itu untukku, Gaara?' ucapnya dalam hati.

Sasuke langsung berdiri dalam diam kemudian keluar dari kamar inap Gaara diikuti Ino.

Sasori berjalan mendekati Gaara dan Hinata, Sasori tersenyum kecil melihat Hinata menggenggam tangan Gaara. "Nona, maafkan Sasuke ya. Dia hanya emosi saja, karena saya, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba dan Lee merupakan sahabat Gaara dari dulu bahkan kami sudah saling menganggap saudara, jadi mohon nona Hinata memaklumi Sasuke." Kata Sasori tersenyum sopan.

Hinata menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum lembut menatap Sasori. "Aku mengerti Sasori. Maafkan aku atas sikapku selama ini pada kalian. Aku akan berusaha bersikap baik dan menurut pada kalian kok." Ucapan Hinata membuat semua penghuni ruangan tersebut tersenyum lega.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka dan memunculkan sosok pria berambut kuning.

"Hinata sayang.." Panggil pria itu dengan suara yang lembut.

"Naruto-kun.." Balas Hinata lalu memeluk pria itu.

"Bagaimana kondisinya, sayang?" tanya Naruto.

"Kata dokter, kepalanya gegar otak, karena benturan keras dengan aspal jalan tadi dan banyak mengeluarkan darah, tapi sekarang dia sudah mulai membaik dan mungkin besok dia bisa pulang. Dia kuat Naruto-kun, aku senang mendengarnya." Ucap Hinata tersenyum lembut. Sedangkan Naruto melihat Gaara dengan dingin.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang, Hinata." Kata Naruto sambil merangkul Hinata untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku akan menunggu dia sampai dia bangun Naruto-kun. Aku ingin meminta maaf dan berterima kasih padanya." Tahan Hinata.

"Kau sudah dengar apa kata dokter bukan? Dia baik-baik saja. Besok saja kau mengucapkannya, sayang." Jelas Naruto, Hinata akhirnya menurutinya.

"Hanabi ayo ikut kami pulang bersama kami." Ajak Naruto.

"Aku tak mau. Aku pulang dengan Sai-kun!" Ketus Hanabi sambil memeluk lengan Sai.

"Baiklah, Sakura kita pulang bersama-sama." Ajak Naruto.

" Tak usah Naruto, aku pulang dengan kekasihku saja." Tolak Sakura dengan halus. Naruto melirik pria berambut merah darah yang tersenyum padanya. Justru itu membuat Naruto jengah.

" Kalau begitu kami pulang." Pamit Naruto dan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan, Hinata diam saja, hanya melihat pemandangan di samping kaca mobil itu. Sedang Naruto sedang sibuk menelpon.

"Hm, Cepat bersihkan, aku sudah membayarmu sangat mahal. Binasakan saja." Kata Naruto kemudian mematikan telponnya.

"Apanya yang dibinasakan Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata heran namun tetap memandang kearah samping jendela mobil.

Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto, "kenapa berkeringat Naruto-kun? Bukannya AC mobilnya sudah nyala? Kenapa tak menjawab pertanyaanku?" Tanya Hinata bertubi-tubi sambil mengelap keringat Naruto.

"Ooo.. itu ada serangga-serangga menjijikkan di ruang kantorku Hinata Sayang. jadi aku suruh pegawaiku membinasakannya." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum manisnya.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Hinata langsung kekamar dan membersihkan diri. Setelah itu dia merebahkan diri dikasur empuk. Ditatapnya langit-langit kamarnya sambil mendengarkan musik Jazz kesukaannya, sedikit membuat hatinya tenang dan mulai tertidur.

**Dua jam kemudian...**

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya, dilihatnya jam di nakas menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, waktunya makan malam. Tanpa menunggu lama Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dan turun dari tangga, namun ketika hampir sampai di bawah dia mendengar isak tangis pilu. Hinata penasaran, dia pun berjalan cepat menuju sumber suara tangis itu.

Ternyata yang menangis adalah adik dan ibunya. Hikaru menangis dipelukan Hiashi, sedangkan adiknya memeluk Neji. Kenapa ada Sai dan yang lainnya? Harusnya mereka sudah pulang dari tadi.

"Ada apa ayah? Kenapa Hanabi dan ibu menangis?" tanda tanya besar dari Hinata.

Mereka terdiam tak ada yang sanggup berbicara.

"Ayah.." Panggil Hinata.

Hiashi mengatur nafas sejenak kemudian berkata, "Hinata, Gaara sudah tidak ada."

Deg!

Jantung Hinata terasa sakit bagai dipukul oleh godam palu besar.

"Mak-maksud ayah?" Tanya Hinata gagap, seakan pendengarannya terganggu.

"Gaara meninggal satu jam yang lalu, Hinata." Jawab Ayahnya.

Hinata terbelalak mendengar jawaban ayahnya. "Tak mungkin ayah. Bagaimana bisa dia meninggal? Tadi dokter bilang dia hanya gegar otak saja ayah! Bahkan besok dia boleh pulang." Protes Hinata tak terima dengan jawaban Hiashi.

"Ada yang menyuntikan racun di kantung cairannya, nona. Cairan itu masuk kedalam tubuh Gaara melalui infusnya, membuatnya kritis selama satu jam dan meninggal, nona." Jelas Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

PLAK!

"Hinata!" Seru Hiashi saat melihat anak sulungnya menampar pipi Sasuke.

"Aku tahu, kau masih marah padaku! Aku terima kau memakiku, tapi aku tak terima kau buat kebohongan tentang Gaara!" Teriak Hinata emosi pada Sasuke.

"Kendalikan dirimu, Hinata. Apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar. Gaara sudah meninggal dan hari ini tubuhnya akan dikremasi."

Brugh!

Tubuh Hinata ambruk seketika dan menangis keras.

**Flashback off**

Kesunyian malam ini menemani Hinata disela-sela menangis karena mengingat kejadian hari ini.

"Aku belum sempat minta maaf padamu, Gaara-kun. Kenapa kau malah pergi?"

"Kau menghukumku, Gaarakun?"

"Sebegitu benci kah padaku?"

"Kau tahu Gaara-kun, dadaku sesak sekali ketika kau pergi. Sakit sekali."

Hinata terus bermonolog sendiri, berusaha mengobati rasa sesak yang tak kunjung hilang. Diapun beranjak masuk kekamarnya, dengan langkah gontai menuju kasur dan merebahkan tubuhnya disana. Dipejamkan kedua matanya, namun dia tidak bisa tidur.

Dia teringat sesuatu, dengan langkah cepat menuju lemari besarnya, mencari sesuatu di dalamnya dan ketemu. Sebuah boneka panda berukuran kecil, seukuran dengan saku kemejanya. Kecil namun bermakna, hadiah dari Gaara saat mereka menjalin kasih. Hinata tersenyum karena menemukannya. Di dekapnya boneka kecil itu lalu di bawanya ketempat tidurnya.

Hinata memandangi boneka panda itu sambil tersenyum, di elus-elus dengan penuh kasih sayang hingga dia tertidur.

.

.

.

.

**Sementara di tempat lain**

Ceklek.

Bunyi knop pintu apartement mewah itu dibuka oleh salah satu pemiliknya.

"Aku pulang." Kata pria berambut Hitam.

"Hn." Jawab singkat dari mulut Sasuke.

"Kau sudah pulang? Baumu amis sekali, kau abis membunuh orang huh? Kau memutilasinya lagi ya?" Tanya Kiba curiga. Inuzuka Kiba mempunyai penciuman yang sangat tajam dari pada yang lain.

"Ohya? Padahal aku berusaha bajuku bersih dari noda darah lho." Kata Pria berambut hitam itu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Bukan bajumu, Sasori, tapi tanganmu. Sebersih apapun kau mencucinya tetap tercium tau! Madara menyuruhmu membunuh siapa, Sasori?" Sasori tertawa mendengarnya, dia akui memang Saudaranya yang satu ini penciumannya sangat hebat.

"Suigetsu, bandar narkoba yang menjadi pesaing klien yang menyewaku." Jawab Sasori singkat.

"Kau terlihat lumayan tampan dengan warna rambutmu itu." Ucap Lee melihat mahkota Sasori .

"Hanya penyamaran saja, Lee. Eh Tumben kau dan Kiba disini. Ada apa?" Tanya Sasori kemudian duduk di samping Sai.

"Tadi kami kerumah presiden dan memberitahukan bahwa Gaara sudah mati. Dan sialnya Sasuke mendapat tamparan dari Hinata." Jawab Lee sambil melipat kedua tangan didadanya.

Sasuke menatap sinis pada Lee, "Padahal aku tidak menghinanya, aku hanya menjelaskan kenapa Gaara bisa mati."

"Ohya? Pasti sakit, abis aku pukul, Hinata juga menamarmu." Sahut Sasori dengan wajah pura-pura sakit.

"Baka!" Seru Sasuke kesal pada saudaranya.

"Ya paling tidak, Hinata sekarang menyesali dan sangat kehilangan Gaara ." kata Sai dengan senyum khasnya.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku juga punya informasi. Yang menabrak Gaara tadi adalah Hidan dan seharusnya dia tabrak adalah Hinata. Namun target berubah karena perintah mendadak dari Mr. Fox, yaitu membunuh Gaara." Kata Sasori.

"Mr. Fox?" gumam mereka bersamaan.

"Ya, orang yang menyuruh Akatsuki bernama Mr. Fox, jelas itu bukan nama aslinya. Dia juga menutupi wajahnya dan anehnya dia sempat mengenalku namun dia tak ingat namaku dan dimana dia bertemu denganku. Untung saja dia lupa, kalau tidak penyamaranku terbongkar dan aku tak mau mati disana." Jelas Sasori.

"Kau harus hati-hati Sasori. Ah tunggu! Kau takut mati? Aku baru Akasuna Sasori takut mati." Ejek Sasuke.

"Ya, Aku tak mau Sakura menangisi aku seperti Hinata menangisi Gaara." Jawab Sasori.

"Uuuuwwaaaaaah... Kau sudah punya pacar, Sasori? Eh tunggu! Sakura? Haruno Sakura? Si model cantik itu?" Seru Lee terkejut bukan main.

"Ya, Haruno Sakura. Sasuke juga berpacaran dengan model seksi, Yamanaka Ino." Jawab Sasori lagi sukses membuat Kiba dan Lee syok. Sementara Sai masih setia dengan senyumnya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua jangan mendramatisir seperti itu. Kembali bahas Akatsuki lagi." Kata Sasuke.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Sasori?" tanya Sai.

"Mulai Sekarang kita harus menjaga ekstra Hanabi dan Hinata, karena target mereka bukan meneror lagi, tapi membunuhnya. Mulai sekarang Kiba bantu Sai menjaga Hanabi, sedangkan Lee bantu aku dan Sasuke menjaga Hinata. Neji ternyata bukanlah target mereka." Kata Sasori.

"Apa seseram itu kelompok Akatsuki? Sampai-sampai kita harus menjaga kedua gadir itu dengan ketat." Tanya Lee penasaran.

"Sangat Lee, mereka sangat menikmati korbannya disiksa dulu baru dibunuh. Sekarang mereka tidak hanya merencanakan pembunuhan saja pada kedua anak presiden itu. Mereka ingin menjadikan Hinata dan Hanabi menjadi piala bergilirnya, gundik-gundik untuk kepuasan mereka terlebih dahulu. Dan mereka penganut _**sadomasokis**_." Jawab Sasori.

"Brengsek! Tak akan kubiarkan mereka menyentuh Hinata dan Hanabi." Desis Sai. Yang lain sempat kaget melihat ekspresi Sai apalagi mengumpat. Karena pria itu terkenal ramah meski banyak penjahat yang mati ditangannya.

"Kau yakin Sasori?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit tak percaya.

Sasori mengangguk, "Aku sering melihat mereka melakukannya dengan ramai-ramai jika korbannya perempuan. Salah satu korbannya adalah putri dari seorang mafia rusia. Gadis itu di salib dengan cara dipaku kedua tangannya dan kakinya lalu mereka perkosa bergiliran, sampai gadis itu kehabisan darah. Sedangkan aku hanya menontonnya saja."

Mereka semua terdiam mendengar cerita mengerikan itu. Bahkan wajah Lee sangat pucat menahan rasa mualnya.

"Kau.. ikut Juga seperti mereka Sasori?" tanya Sai hati-hati.

"Tentu tidak. Aku kan hanya menyamar karena itu tugasku, lagipula sebelum bergabung dengan mereka aku memberikan syarat bahwa korbanku hanya laki-laki saja. Aku masih waras Sai." Jawab Sasori

"Lalu kapan kita bisa menghancurkan Akatsuki?" Tanya Kiba.

"Kita fokus saja pada kedua anak presiden, buat penjagaan ketat, sambil pangeran tidur itu terbangun. Aku tak bisa membuat rencana tanpa persetujuan dia." Jawab Sasori.

"Hmm, baiklah semoga pangeran tidur itu cepat terbangun dari tidurnya." Tambah Sai.

TBC

keterangan:

_**Sadomasokis**_ adalah salah satu jenis penyimpangan seks yang sangat berbahaya dilakukan secara ekstrim dan dapat menyebabkan kematian. Kepuasan seks diperoleh dengan cara menyiksa pasangannya terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan hubungan intim.


End file.
